


Долгая и счастливая жизнь

by TlokeNauake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: «... Терапевтическая работа с людьми, страдающими ПТСР, включает три стадии. Центральной задачей... первой стадии является установление безопасной атмосферы. Основная задача второй стадии — это работа с воспоминаниями и переживаниями. Основная задача третьей стадии — включение в обыденную жизнь.» (с)





	Долгая и счастливая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть масштабного фиксита по вселенной MCU. Таймлайн - после первых Мстителей. AU по отношению к дальнейшему канону и событиям ЖЧ-2 (учитываются частично). 
> 
> Рейтинг R на всякий случай исключительно из-за кровищи, поскольку по факту это джен. Юст, ферсттайм, лавхейт, авторская интерпретация канона в угоду неистовому желанию хэппи-энда; присутствует доза кровищи; немножко мата, альтернативная физика и медицина (в лучших традициях Марвел).

_Если нам не больно — значит, мы умерли.  
П. Уоттс «Ложная слепота»_

— Не знаю, Стив. На первый взгляд, звучит отлично, но нужно посоветоваться с Тони.

Брюс задумчиво пожимает плечами, глядя в окно. Кажется, он отвечает по инерции, думая о чем-то своем.

Стив бесшумно выдыхает, скрывая досаду. Порой ему кажется, что все намеренно проверяют его на прочность постоянными упоминаниями Старка всуе.

— Если он все-таки до нас снизойдет, — замечает Наташа, не отрываясь от планшета.

— Непременно, агент Романова.

_Ну наконец-то._

Старк стоит в дверях — ухмыляющийся, вальяжный, чрезвычайно довольный собой. Ничего нового. Наташа поднимает голову, они смотрят друг на друга, словно сражаясь или безмолвно извиняясь за что-то, и Стив не может решить, как к этому относиться.

— Какая честь, мистер Старк, — ровно говорит Наташа и возвращается к прерванному занятию. На ее губах едва заметная улыбка, а Стив почему-то чувствует себя лишним.

Старк идет к своему месту — словно шествует по красной дорожке, не меньше. По пути кивает Брюсу, хлопает Тора по плечу, посылает Клинту воздушный поцелуй, от которого тот с выражением ужаса на лице закрывается колчаном.

Стив ждет.

Завершив круг почета, Старк усаживается напротив. Насмешливый взгляд врезается в Стива, вспарывает глухую оболочку самоконтроля по швам.

— Рекомендую прислушаться к доктору Беннеру. Капитан.

Стив чуть склоняет голову в приветствии — возможно излишне официальном, но ему хочется в очередной раз обозначить границы, только и всего.

— Старк.

Он хочет, чтобы это прозвучало нейтрально, но получается плохо. Нужно быть сдержаннее.

— Посоветоваться со мной — мудрое решение. — Старк откидывается на спинку кресла и только что не насвистывает. — Жаль, не твое. Но я всегда готов прийти на помощь неразумным ближним.

Стив демонстративно смотрит на часы.

— Боюсь, я пропустил время консультаций, — безо всякого сожаления говорит он.

— Попытка засчитана. Роджерс, давно хотел спросить: хорошо живется зацикленному на контроле экспериментальному образцу?

Это перебор даже для него. Старк провоцирует, фиглярствует, словно на трибуне перед журналистами, вот только Стив — не журналист и видит его насквозь.

— Хорошо живется самовлюбленному циничному эгоисту? — холодно роняет он.

Наташа красноречиво покашливает. Клинт вздыхает и всовывает в ухо второй наушник. Тор просто недоуменно таращится на них — в Асгарде в последнее время не все гладко, а тут еще эти выясняют отношения в режиме «нон-стоп». Даже божественного терпения не хватит смотреть на это каждый день.

— Самовлюбленный циничный эгоист, хм, — повторяет Старк с таким видом, будто только что услышал лучший комплимент из возможных. — Неплохо. Чувствуется пагубное влияние двадцать первого века. Ты «Daily Worker» обчитался? Или «The Denver Post»?

— А есть разница? — интересуется Наташа.

Старк легко пожимает плечами:

— Абсолютно никакой. И те, и другие обожают выставлять меня чудовищем. Вот только, Кэп, прости, конечно, но у них получается намного изящнее.

— Практики было маловато, — с непроницаемым лицом парирует Стив. Тягаться со Старком в саркастической риторике сложно: в этом виде единоборств он бессменно лидирует.

— Теперь у тебя ее будет завались. — Отсалютовав двумя пальцами от виска, Старк ухмыляется, словно перспектива искренне его веселит.

Стив молча сжимает кулак на колене.

Он должен держать себя в руках.

— Я рад.

Кривая усмешка идет Старку. Всегда приятно видеть на лице собеседника искренние эмоции.

— Советую тебе расслабиться, Кэп. И привыкать. Нам теперь вместе вкалывать во имя светлого будущего, черт бы его побрал. — Он широким жестом обводит стол, за которым в ожидании Фьюри собрались они все. — Знакомься: последняя надежда человечества. Практически дримтим. — Стив замечает, как Наташа закатывает глаза. — Не могу сказать, что я в восторге от этой перспективы, но выбирать не приходится: родина в опасности и все такое.

Вообще-то Стив тоже не в восторге, но он — капитан и не имеет права идти на поводу у эмоций.

Старк подается вперед, складывает руки на столе, смотрит в упор. Стиву кажется, что его зрачки полыхают алым. Он моргает, и морок пропадает, рассеивается, оставляя после себя лишь неясную тревогу, настолько привычную, почти _родную_ , что Стив не обращает на нее внимания.

— Тони. — Беннер смотрит на него укоризненно, но без злости. — Не надо так.

— Все нормально, Брюс, — ровно говорит Стив.

На самом деле, он смертельно устал.

— Да, Брюс. Все нормально. Капитан со мной согласен.

Старк смотрит с откровенным вызовом, как тогда, в самую первую их встречу, — и Стив хочет его ударить. Впервые так сильно, что натуральным образом чешутся кулаки. Ударить, возможно даже по лицу, выбить спесь хотя бы на пару минут, высказать все, что чувствует, но не словами, а самым древним, самым честным способом.

И идти дальше.

Вот только с учетом разницы их весовых категорий все равно получится не слишком-то честно, и Стиву стыдно за эту мимолетную слабость.

Он капитан. Он не имеет права на слабости.

Входит Фьюри, и Стив пытается сосредоточиться на докладе. Получается плохо. Он не смотрит на Старка, зато чувствует его взгляд, тяжелый, враждебный, и это чертовски выбивает из колеи. Старк — единственный, кто вызывает в нем столько противоречивых эмоций разом.

Владеть собой все труднее.

Однажды он может не выдержать.

— Капитан! Вернетесь в мир живых сами, или вам помочь?

Окрик действует как пощечина. Отрезвляюще, жестко. На то и расчет — Фьюри терпеть не может повторять указания.

— Извините, я, — Стив глубоко вдыхает и трет переносицу, — отвлекся.

— Потрудитесь больше не отвлекаться, — рычит Фьюри. — У нас тут не старшая школа, черт возьми.

Стив заставляет себя отключиться от всего, кроме информации о новой миссии. Фьюри излагает детали по-военному кратко и четко, изредка подозрительно поглядывая на него. Ник в курсе того, как проходит терапия, но, похоже, доверяет собственному чутью больше, чем оптимистичным заключениям дипломированного психолога Щ.И.Т.а.

_Да и пусть._

Они покидают зал совещаний спустя полтора часа, обсудив все потенциальные исходы, потери и риски. Клинт и Наташа тихо переговариваются, Брюс хмурится и с отсутствующим видом смотрит под ноги, Тор гудит над ухом о чем-то своем — Стив не вслушивается, потому что не может избавиться от ощущения чужого взгляда между лопаток.

Он не оборачивается. Переступает через порог и, махнув Тору, быстрым шагом идет к лифту. Необходимо решить кучу вопросов: обмундирование, оружие, стратегия, план базы, на которой предположительно засели недобитые приспешники Красного Черепа…

Все это вторично. На самом деле ему просто хочется как можно скорее оказаться вне досягаемости этого взгляда, с обладателем которого он вынужден находиться на одной территории гораздо чаще и дольше желаемого.

Двери лифта с тихим шипением сдвигаются. Стив приваливается спиной к гладкой стене кабины, переводя дух. Старковское _«Капитан»_ все еще звенит в ушах, все еще выводит из равновесия, несмотря на разделяющие их этажи.

Когда-нибудь он сорвется.

***

Они едва терпят друг друга, без шуток. Стив не может поручиться за чистоту и однозначность собственных эмоций, которые то хлещут через край, то назойливо тянут за нервы, то просто есть. Ясно одно: положительных среди этих эмоций — кот наплакал.

Энтони Эдвард Старк — средоточие всего, что Стив презирает в людях: заносчивости, гордыни, бесконечного самолюбования, потакания своим слабостям...

Именно так. Давать оценку всему и всем, кто оказывается в поле зрения, нужно не откладывая в долгий ящик, исходя из поступков, а не слов. Первое впечатление — самое верное. Осечек еще не случалось.

Гораздо проще сразу расставить все точки над «i», чем потом кусать локти из-за надежд и планов, порушенных по вине людей, на которых когда-то по глупости положился.

В его жизни всегда было мало тех, кому можно довериться. К сожалению или к счастью, Тони Старк никогда не войдет в их число. Не то чтобы Стив горит желанием иметь его в числе «своих», они слишком разные, но они — Мстители, и Стив должен думать за всех. Ему отлично известно, чем может обернуться недоверие, когда работаешь в команде.

Об этом даже думать неприятно, а признаваться самому себе — еще гаже, но Старк действительно задевает за живое. Его наплевательское отношение ко всем и вся настолько не соответствует представлениям Стива о нормальных отношениях между людьми, что заглушить внутренний протест не получается ничем: ни логикой, ни уговорами, ни доводами, что такие, как Старк, не меняются. Он беззастенчиво кичится всем — мозгами, богатством, успехом у женщин, но главное: своими якобы подвигами, и это просто немыслимо.

Стив помнит, знает, что такое настоящие подвиги. Их его ребята, Ревущие Коммандос, как и остальные парни, побывавшие на войне, совершали ежедневно, ежечасно, без колебаний, не задумываясь, чего это может им стоить и что этим, вроде как, можно гордиться.

Впрочем, Стив пропускал бы выпады Старка мимо ушей, если бы не его подчеркнуто наплевательское отношение к приказам. Приказам, черт возьми, неисполнение которых может стоить жизни им всем!

— Ты слишком строг с ним, как мне кажется.

Наташа сидит на подоконнике распахнутого окна тридцать первого этажа, свесив ногу наружу, и задумчиво смотрит на погружающийся в чернильные сумерки город. Вдали гроздьями загораются огни уличных фонарей, и, наверное, кипит жизнь, но вокруг базы — словно вакуум, провальная пустота, осязаемая настолько, что ее, кажется, можно потрогать, только руку протяни.

Стив не верит своим ушам.

— Ты в самом деле так думаешь? — спрашивает он. Получается почти безразлично.

Наташа смотрит на него _странно_ и уходит, так и не ответив.

Стив несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает. Успокаивается. Разворачивается на пятках и, чеканя шаг, идет прочь. Сегодня они — кроме Старка, но это предсказуемо — решили не разъезжаться по домам. Это удобно, тем более, что спать им светит не больше пяти часов, а на хелликарьере у каждого есть свой угол.

Угол Стива мало чем отличается от его квартиры в Бруклине. Разве что в квартире есть вторая комната — такая же пустая и безликая, как и первая.

Он так и не научился делать для себя хоть что-то.

Завернув за угол, он практически врезается в Старка — тот в последний момент успевает отпрыгнуть с дороги.

— Поаккуратнее на поворотах, Кэп. — Старк сверкает глазами и обходит его, всем своим видом демонстрируя издевку.

— Ты вроде хотел спарринга? — Стив не оборачивается, но слышит, что его бодрая походка замедляется. — По-моему, самое время.

Пауза.

— Приглашаешь?

Обернуться все-таки приходится.

— Вообще-то, у меня были планы, но ради тебя… — Сунув руки в карманы брюк, Старк перекатывается с пятки на мысок и вздергивает подбородок. В его движениях сквозят нервозность и сдерживаемый до поры азарт. — Ради тебя я готов переночевать на убогой стандартной койке, как настоящий солдат. Хотя ты все равно не оценишь.

— Ты прав, — сдержанно говорит Стив, глядя на него сверху вниз, — не оценю.

— Я знал. — Улыбка Старка едкая, как кислота, и Стиву хочется выбить его идеальные зубы все до единого.

_Стоп._

— Нет никакого героизма в том, чтобы в чем-то себя ограничить. — Он проходит мимо, случайно задев Старка плечом — совсем слегка, но от этого «слегка» тот вынужден отступить на шаг назад, чтобы не потерять равновесие. — Надевай броню.

— Обойдусь.

Пауза.

Стив неслышно выдыхает. Останавливается, перехватывает вызывающий взгляд темных глаз и дает их обладателю еще один шанс.

Непонятно только, кому этот шанс нужен больше.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно.

Стив вскидывает бровь, оценивающе оглядывает будущего противника и кивает:

— Хорошо. Тогда пошли, пока зал свободен.

— Ни к чему ненужные свидетели? — буднично интересуется Старк, и его слова на мгновение вдруг выбивают почву из-под ног.

Стив шумно втягивает носом воздух и стремительно идет прочь. Мысль о том, чтобы избить Старка прилюдно, ни разу не приходила в голову, но сейчас врезается в мозг, глубоко и болезненно, как игла в мягкие ткани, доставляя почти сладострастное удовольствие — и это на самом деле пугает.

Стив не удостаивает его ответом.

***

Стив бьет коротко, без замаха, но от первого же удара Старк отлетает в угол ринга и корчится там, сплевывая на маты кровь из разбитой губы.

— Может, хватит? — интересуется Стив.

— Повоюем еще. — Старк ухмыляется почти маниакально, набрасывается с кулаками, и Стив, автоматически блокируя удар за ударом, вдруг отстраненно понимает, — а ведь сам-то он и правда одержим. Он читал про адреналиновых наркоманов и потом еще долгое время считал себя кем-то вроде, пока не признал, что с ним другая история. Он ведь отнюдь не от переизбытка героизма или непреодолимого желания хватануть дозу стресса всегда бросается в самое пекло.

Ему просто плевать на то, что с ним будет. Даже на самое страшное.

Самое страшное уже случилось.

Пегги как-то сказала, — с изумлением и болью в голосе, ее интонацию Стив помнит до сих пор, не забудет уже, наверное, — что ничего не может поделать с его желанием как можно скорее убить себя. Он тогда очень удивился, но потом, спустя время, дошло: необязательно снова и снова вскрывать вены или лезть в петлю, чтобы считаться безнадежным самоубийцей.

Достаточно просто не задумываться о том, что твоя жизнь чего-то стоит.

Для того, чтобы понять смысл ее слов, Стиву понадобилось семьдесят лет во льдах и собственная _не_смерть_ , после которой приходится учиться жить заново. Каждый день — заново, в новом мире, где не осталось ничего, где _никого_ не осталось. Это непросто. Как паралитику с одной рабочей рукой, которой он поочередно держит ложку и пульт от телевизора. Как инвалиду, получившему по стандартной страховке костыли вместо новомодных протезов.

Как мертвецу, которого поднял из могилы гениальный новичок-некромант.

Задумавшись, он пропускает удар. В нижней челюсти вспыхивает боль. Стив, моментально очнувшись, идет в наступление с понятной, но недопустимой в его случае злостью, с трудом сдерживая истинную силу, и Старк отступает под его натиском, едва успевая блокировать подачи.

— В следующий раз, — рычит Стив, загоняя его в угол, — лучше надень и шлем тоже.

_Идиот._

Он опрокидывает Старка на маты, пролезает между канатами и идет в душ. Старк за спиной пыхтит, пытаясь подняться, но Стив не обращает на него внимания.

Он понял — но не стал думать иначе.

Вообще-то в жизни все куда проще, чем он привык считать.

Капитан Америка — единственный в своем роде.

Стив Роджерс — просто один из многих. Не лучше и не хуже других.

Капитан Америка — почти идол.

Стив Роджерс — неудачник, которому судьба улыбается только затем, чтобы показать зубы.

Капитан Америка нужен всем.

_Стив Роджерс…_

Вода хлещет с потолка, обжигающе-холодная, почти ледяная, но Стив не чувствует температуры. Он стоит, упершись ладонями в стену, отплевывается от воды, глотает ее, отчего-то соленую, и сердце колотится аритмично, быстро, словно только что пробежал марафон.

Это похоже на сон, искусный морок, порой ему кажется, что все это не по-настоящему, что он вот-вот очнется в полевом госпитале, и Пегги, бледная, красивая, _молодая_ склонится над ним, держа за руку, и Баки ухмыльнется криво и задорно, тряхнет волосами, хлопнет по плечу, и он опять услышит теплое и родное «Стиви», и поведет за собой тех, кому важен и дорог. Поведет убивать, умирать и оставаться в памяти навсегда.

_Жить._

Он, Стив Роджерс.

Но чуда не происходит. Сон оказывается реальностью. Жизнь — не_смертью. Вода — ледяной.

Предел у каждого свой. И у всех — одинаковый.

 _«Я больше не могу»_ — и еще чуть-чуть.

***

Действовать слаженно у них получается не сразу. Из Старка неважный командный игрок, но, к удивлению Стива, они неплохо предугадывают действия друг друга и спустя несколько совместных миссий притираются — более или менее.

Впрочем, это не отменяет выводящей из равновесия и крайне вредной для дела привычки Старка оспаривать каждый его приказ, за исключением тех, которые действительно могут решить исход боя.

Временами они работают в паре, но о том, чтобы безоговорочно доверять друг другу, не может быть и речи. Даже позволяя прикрывать себе спину, Стив всегда отслеживает обстановку. Ни разу еще он не расслабился до такой степени, чтобы забыть, _насколько_ не доверяет Старку. Это недоверие обоюдно. Стив привык к такому положению дел, и сама мысль о том, что все могло бы сложиться иначе, кажется ему смешной.

С Баки все было по-другому. Стив не сравнивает, вовсе нет, он не собирается ставить Старка на один уровень с Баки в своей системе ценностей и приоритетов, это лишь констатация факта, приходящая на ум сама собой.

Старк никогда не заменит Баки. _Никто и никогда_ не заменит Баки. С Баки они были одним целым, настоящей командой, и ее основой были безграничное, безоговорочное доверие и принятие. Стив всегда принимал Баки таким, какой он есть.

Старка, такого, какой он есть, порой хочется придушить.

Воспоминание о Баки сотнями бритвенно-острых осколков непроходящей тоски впивается в сердце. Стив сжимает зубы, руку в кулак, переворачивается на спину и смотрит в потолок. В запыленное со стороны улицы окно просачиваются первые отблески тусклого зимнего рассвета.

Сегодня снова не удалось уснуть.

Стив вовсе не расстроен.

Он встает, идет на кухню, чиркнув спичкой, зажигает газ, ставит чайник на плиту. Пробежка, душ, завтрак, ключ в замок, ключ из замка, мотоцикл, дорога — все, как всегда, с точностью до минуты. Его жизнь — набор рутинных действий, всё с одной-единственной целью: хотя бы на время заглушить давящую, смешанную со смутным, не оставляющим ни на минуту беспокойством, тупую душевную боль.

Боль утраты, приобретения и новой утраты, которая обязательно случится, он давно свыкся с мыслью, что когда-нибудь останется совсем один.

Он _всегда_ был один — те, кто был дорог, рано или поздно уходили, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Возможно, никому не стоит быть рядом с ним.

***

Сборы на миссию еще ни разу не проходили без стычек. Стив делает замечания, Старк огрызается, остальные вздыхают и стараются скорее покинуть поле боя.

— Между вами так искрит, что смотреть больно, — неуверенно шутит Клинт, но под испепеляющим взглядом Стива скисает и, безнадежно махнув рукой, уходит следом за Наташей.

— Для тебя это принципиально? — Стив сдерживается с огромным трудом.

— Что именно? — Старк одергивает задравшуюся футболку, не глядя в его сторону.

— Довести меня до белого каления перед миссией? — спрашивает Стив в лоб. — Это чревато, ты не можешь не понимать.

Старк вскидывается, пару секунд смотрит на него, ухмыляясь, но в его взгляде нет и намека на веселье.

— Тебя? Довести? — переспрашивает он, оглядывая Стива с головы до ног — его глаза вспыхивают, как всегда во время их споров — и дергает щекой, кажется непроизвольно. — Много чести, _Капитан._

Демонстративно повернувшись спиной, он облачается в броню.

Стив скрипит зубами и втягивает носом сухой, спертый донельзя воздух.

Это никогда не кончится.

***

Он ненавидит время от боя до боя. Мгновения и месяцы затишья, пугающей пустоты, когда нужно и невыносимо делать вид, что все нормально, все устраивает и идет своим чередом.

_— Как прошел ваш день, мистер Роджерс?_

_— Хорошо, мэм, благодарю._

_— Чем вы занимались?_

_Пытался как-то жить._

_— Да даже не знаю, тем же, чем и всегда. Боксировал, читал, бегал. Готовил обед. Поспал часов пять. — Двадцать четыре минуты. — Немного посидел в Интернете вечером. — Три часа пятнадцать минут._

Стив размахивается и швыряет щит, снося головы и круша грудные клетки.

_— Тоже читали?_

_Пересматривал Берлинский парад Победы — очень круто, что сейчас научились делать старые черно-белые фильмы цветными, — вывод войск из Вьетнама и запись трагедии 11 сентября. Сам не зная зачем, проматывал архивные записи из числа рассекреченных спецслужбами, не то надеясь найти на них себя, не то боясь этого. Случайно перейдя по одной из бесчисленных ссылок, попробовал посмотреть «Последний отсчет»[2], но что-то встало поперек горла, и выключил._

_— Да._

_— Очень интересно, что именно?_

Щит врезается в группу парней в сером камуфляже. Стив наблюдает за происходящим отстраненно, как зритель в кинозале, когда для усиления эффекта действие замедляется: вот они вскидывают оружие, автоматически, по инерции, но в глазах сквозит понимание, что воспользоваться им уже не успеют; вот щит вонзается в горло крайнему слева, вспарывает кожу, разрывает сухожилия так резко, что голова откидывает назад, оставшись болтаться на позвоночнике; белая звезда в центре крутится с сумасшедшей скоростью, сияя на солнце начищенной сталью; щит скользит к следующему противнику, чтобы нанести сокрушительный удар в солнечное сплетение, и дальше по косой, перерубает последнему коленные суставы, от чего тот падает, как подкошенный, выронив оружие и подвывая от боли, и возвращается к Стиву, описав полный эллипс.

_— Честно говоря, не вспомню название. Какая-то фантастика, на мой взгляд, проходная._

_Он читал до трех часов ночи. Хаксли. Пожалуй, чересчур символично, но иначе не получается._

_— Любите фантастику, Стив?_

_— … Вы знаете, Анна, иногда мне кажется, что я сам — герой какого-то дурацкого фантастического романа. Как-то это называется… — щелчки собственных пальцев кажутся неловкими и слишком громкими. — Не помню. Да и ерунда это все._

_«Попаданцы». На современном литературном жаргоне они называются попаданцами — люди, которые оказываются в чужом, часто враждебном мире обычно не по своей воле и с мизерными шансами на спасение._

_В отличие от них, у него точно нет ни единого шанса._

_Ему некуда больше спасаться._

Он бежит, чувствуя спиной каждого. Сверху, над головой — Старк, разряжает, похоже, бесконечный запас боеприпасов в склады с оружием и черт знает чем еще. Справа — Наташа, стреляет из двух «беретт» по выскакивающим из казарм солдатам в форме с эмблемами Гидры на груди. Слева, практически бок о бок с ним, — Тор, крушит Мьёльниром всех подряд, и это поистине устрашающее зрелище. С той же стороны, на возвышении — Клинт, поливает врагов стрелами с парализующим газом, последняя разработка Щ.И.Т.а. Стив останавливается на пару мгновений, прослеживая траекторию их полета — радиус действия газа небольшой, но если зацепит, будет неприятно, — несется дальше и врывается в здание, где располагаются лаборатории и экспериментальный цех.

_— Стив, вы сделали то, о чем мы договаривались?_

_— Да, конечно._

_— Покажете?_

_Психолог — Анна, она просила называть ее Анна — дружелюбно улыбается. Очень симпатичная молодая женщина, отлично знает свою работу, всем видом демонстрирует заинтересованность._

_Вот только на самом деле ей плевать._

_Он ей не доверяет ни на йоту и удивлен, что она до сих пор этого не поняла. Либо поняла — и значит, скрывает, намеренно тянет резину._

_Зачем?_

_Он все чаще думает о том, что вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет стать полноценным членом общества — современного общества, общества двадцать первого века, торжества эволюции и высоких технологий. Ему отвратительна сама мысль о том, чтобы стать частью чего-то настолько лживого, продажного и прогнившего до самой сути. Человеческой сути, в которой не осталось ничего человеческого: ни чести, ни чувства долга, ни искренней, бескорыстной дружбы. Одна только жажда наживы — любой, чаще материальной._

_Ему отвратительно — и это, наверное, самое сильное из чувств, которые Стив испытывал с тех пор, как закончился его вынужденный семидесятилетний анабиоз._

Едва вбежав в здание, он слышит низкий, утробный рев, от которого сотрясаются стены. Совершенно определенное физическое ощущение — Стив чувствует колебание воздуха вокруг, и столпившиеся в дальнем углу, вооруженные кто чем — наметанный глаз легко выхватывает несколько «беретт», пару «глоков» и совсем уж карикатурно выглядящий здесь и сейчас «дезерт игл» — ученые в грязных, заляпанных кровью белых халатах тоже это чувствуют.

Халк крушит экспериментальный цех несколькими этажами ниже, под землей. Из всей их разношерстной компании он, наверное, наиболее ярый противник опытов над людьми.

_Пока Анна рассматривает рисунок, Стив говорит. Иногда накатывает — желание быть услышанным, принятым прорывается наружу. Остается только надеяться, что его не оттолкнут. Это ведь ее работа, верно?_

_— У нас с парнями, Ревущими Коммандос, было, как бы это сказать, соревнование — кто положит больше фашистов с наименьшим ущербом для себя. После каждой вылазки мы обязательно занимались подсчетами. Один раз мы с Дуганом и Гейбом…_

_Анна поднимает взгляд, смотрит пристально, и Стив чувствует, как в груди что-то сжимается… и никак не разожмется обратно._

_— Хотя нет. Это неважно._

_Это важно. Очень._

_Но только для него._

— Всё. — Стив выпрямляется, не прикрываясь щитом. Скорость его реакции в несколько раз выше, чем у обычного человека, так что если кто-то вздумает геройствовать, все присутствующие получат по пуле от рикошета прежде, чем его заденет хотя бы одной. — Оружие на пол.

_— Предлагаю не отклоняться от цели сегодняшней встречи. Поговорим о ваших снах, Стив. Это более насущно._

_Хорошо. Поговорим._

_Более насущно сейчас — это Дуган и Гейб, которые стоят перед глазами, как живые, и Гейб укоризненно качает головой, а Дуган только понимающе ухмыляется в усы._

_Стив понятия не имеет, насколько с профессиональной точки зрения корректно переводить тему. Второй раз подряд. Намеки он понимает прекрасно. В третий раз он не облажается._

_А вот чего он не понимает, так это почему до сих пор таскается сюда, как на работу._

Три.

Два.

Один.

Ближайший к нему ученый, левый рукав халата которого пропитался кровью, неловко поднимает правую руку с зажатой в ней «береттой». Она тяжелая даже на вид.

— Стоять! — Стив успевает сделать только один шаг.

— Хайль, Гидра, — слышит он, и мир вокруг вспухает красной пеной, раздираемый на ошметки силой инерции и давлением пороховых газов.

Как головы стоящих перед ним людей, предпочетших правосудию патрон «парабеллум» в висок.

Все заканчивается в считанные секунды. Стив опускает щит и медленно идет к распростертым на полу телам, машинально пересчитывая их. Кровь, мозги, острые обломки костей, белеющие в тусклом свете нескольких чудом уцелевших лампочек под самым потолком…

Все — как семьдесят лет назад, когда в каждый бой шел как в последний, и были чувства, и страх, и азарт, и жизнь.

— У меня все. Наташа, Клинт? Старк?

— Заканчиваем, Кэп. Дай нам пять минут.

Бодрый голос Старка в ухе кажется сюрреалистичным. Или, что более вероятно, сюрреалистичен он сам. Он, Стив Роджерс. Его не должно здесь быть. Стив Роджерс должен был погибнуть — _окончательно_ — защищая то, во что верил, то, где было его место, то, за что поклялся бороться. _Свой_ мир.

— Хоть десять.

Стив закрывает глаза.

Прошло семьдесят лет, но его война продолжается.

Они победили.

Но он проиграл.

***

— Вы хорошо поработали, Капитан.

Стив чувствует себя мухой в стеклянной банке, когда Фьюри смотрит на него в упор. У него всего один обычный человеческий глаз, но ощущение у Стива такое, будто его, совершенно голого, просвечивают на рентгене.

— Мы все хорошо поработали, — отвечает он, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Это только начало. — Фьюри касается сенсорной панели на столе. За его спиной во всю стену разворачивается карта России.

 _«Я начал семьдесят лет назад»_ , — думает Стив.

А вообще-то только вчера.

Фьюри ставит пальцы на экран проектора, как на планшет, растопыривает их, увеличивая участок карты на юго-востоке — по мере приближения на картинке выплывают несколько разноцветных флажков-пометок, — и отступает вправо, давая Стиву обзор.

— Что это?

— Ваша новая цель, — На экране высвечиваются координаты: шестьдесят градусов пятьдесят минут северной широты, сто одиннадцать градусов пятьдесят четыре минуты восточной долготы. — На данный момент — главная. Можете считать все предыдущие генеральной репетицией. Думаю, здесь даже вам придется попотеть.

 _«А обычно мы, конечно, прохлаждаемся»_ , — думает Стив и молчит.

— Центральная база Гидры на востоке. — Фьюри задумчиво хмурится и складывает руки за спиной. — Мы предполагаем, что есть еще несколько: на территории Монголии, Китая и, — он делает неопределенный пасс в воздухе, — много севернее. Ими займетесь позже.

— Ник. — Стив дергает уголком губ в подобии ухмылки и поднимает на него взгляд. — Я в норме. При мне можно употреблять слова «снег», «лед» и «заморозить».

— Я знаю. — Фьюри и бровью не ведет. — Анна довольна вашим прогрессом, но не думаю, что есть необходимость до окончания терапии без веской причины сталкивать вас с триггерами. Никто не знает, как ваша психика отреагирует на тот или иной. Прошло слишком мало времени.

_Тридцать пять полных суток и почти восемь часов._

Возможно, не все так плохо, раз он пока не начал считать минуты.

— Намекаете, что я психически нестабилен? — интересуется Стив для проформы. Ему неинтересно. Если бы хоть кто-то в Щ.И.Т.е руководствовался столь смехотворными поводами, из его квартиры должны были изъять холодильник, запретить покупать полуфабрикаты и обязать питаться горячей едой из ресторанов доставки.

— Я этого не говорил. — Фьюри невозмутим. — Вы отлично справляетесь. В противном случае вопрос о вашем участии в операциях Мстителей встал бы ребром уже после читаури. Тогда у нас не было выбора. И вы это понимаете.

Конечно. Все он понимает.

— Да, сэр. Вы правы.

Взгляд Фьюри, кажется, скоро прожжет в нем дыру.

Стив начинает считать минуты. С чувством времени у него полный порядок, в отличие от других чувств.

— Хорошо. — После затянувшейся паузы Фьюри вновь поворачивается к карте. — Большую часть времени база скрыта под маскирующим энергетическим куполом. Почти как у Кинга. — Он невесело ухмыляется. — Раз в месяц в одно и то же время к месту ее расположения прибывает несколько вертолетов с грузом, и купол на пару часов убирают. Я понятия не имею, как пробиться через него в другое время. Не исключено, что на месте Старк и смог бы что-то придумать, но лучше не рисковать и использовать имеющуюся возможность.

Стив сжимает губы, чувствуя, как глухая ненависть к давнему врагу поднимает голову в той части его души, где обычно царит пустота.

_Каждый раз одно и то же._

Он подается вперед и, кажется, перестает моргать.

Снято с расстояния не больше пятидесяти метров. Изображение мигает и прерывается, но увиденного даже сквозь полосы белого «снега», проползающие по экрану, достаточно, чтобы сделать выводы. Сперва на горизонте возникает стремительно увеличивающаяся в размерах точка. Спустя несколько секунд она приобретает очертания большого стелс-вертолета, отдаленно напоминающего легендарный русский «Черный призрак», только массивнее и еще более обтекаемых форм. До базы ему остается не больше пары миль, когда в небе появляется второй вертолет.

— Этих красавчиков, — в голосе Фьюри проскальзывает нотка гордости, — обычными радарами не засечь. Но, — он ухмыляется, — Щ.И.Т. использовал нанотехнологии еще до того, как это стало мейнстримом. Проект «Invisibility», вы, конечно, в курсе. — Стив кивает: квинджет Мстителей оборудован специальной техникой, обеспечивающей его невидимость в любых погодных условиях, на любой высоте и в любых областях спектра обнаружения, так что это не новость. — Мы проапгрейдили все приборы наблюдения. Перед операцией вы получите все необходимое.

Стив снова кивает — молча, не желая отвлекаться от происходящего на экране. Охват камеры позволяет увидеть всю базу целиком: опоясывающую территорию высокую бетонную стену, сторожевые вышки с остроконечными крышами, казармы и ангары, угрожающе направленные в небо дула бронетранспортеров. Из-за помех в записи кажется, что на базе царит тишина, однако Стив знает, что это не так: на военных объектах всегда шумно, и сейчас привычные звуки додумываются сами собой.

Скрежет петель, стон перекрытий, лязганье застоявшихся без дела замков и засовов.

_Скрежет камней под сапогами, предсмертный стон соседа по окопу, лязганье заржавевших затворов трофейных армейских винтовок._

Стрекот вертолетных лопастей, грохот тяжелых автомобилей, вой ветра, приветственные крики.

_Стрекот танковых гусениц, грохот взрывов над головой, вой пикирующих мессершмиттов, резкие отрывистые команды на немецком._

— Вдоль стены установлены датчики движения, — комментирует Фьюри. — Радиус охвата — пара метров или около того. Имейте это в виду.

Стив кивает. Проникнуть на территорию для них труда не составит, он уверен, — но это только начало. Самое интересное ждет их потом.

Первый вертолет приземляется на посадочную площадку в южном квадранте периметра, и его сразу же окружает пара десятков солдат. Они вытаскивают из салона и переносят в один из ангаров большие ящики. Каждый несут два человека, пригибаясь под тяжестью груза.

— Что это? — Стив до рези в глазах вглядывается в мелькающее изображение.

— Оружие, продовольствие, расходные материалы для экспериментов — что угодно. Ближе подобраться не удалось, а качество записи, как видите, оставляет желать лучшего.

— Электромагнитные поля?

— Как обычно. — Фьюри неопределенно пожимает плечами, словно сетуя на собственную промашку. — Наши друзья из Гидры очень любят устраивать свои гнездовища в местах магнитных аномалий.

— Ясно. — Стив крутит шлем в руках. — Значит, у них есть эффективные средства блокировки любого вредоносного излучения, в том числе, природного. Иначе базироваться в местностях, где техника работает с перебоями, просто бессмысленно.

— Да. В этом они нас обскакивают. Но я надеюсь, — Фьюри делает акцент на последнем слове, — что у Старка найдется достойный ответ. Которым он с нами пока делиться не желает.

Стив молча кивает. В полной тишине слышно, как тикают настенные часы.

— Ладно. Что тут у нас еще. — Фьюри переключается на схему наземной части базы. Стив с интересом следит за его манипуляциями. Клинт объяснял ему, как управляться с устройствами типа проекторов, обычными и голографическими, но у него пока получается далеко не так же быстро и ловко.

Покрутив картинку, Фьюри приближает изображение. Стив изучает план и привычно прикидывает время, необходимое для рекогносцировки и зачистки.

— Красным отмечены первоочередные цели: места дислокации личного состава, оружейные склады и лаборатории. Синим — объекты невыявленного назначения, скорее всего подсобки или хранилища провианта. Я отправил вам по внутреннему каналу несколько файлов, всю информацию посмотрите там. База огромна, уходит на несколько уровней под землю.

— На сколько конкретно?

Фьюри качает головой:

— Не знаю. И никто не скажет. Если мои парни до чего-то не докопались, значит, это было невозможно. Их силами — невозможно. С вероятностью в девяносто процентов там ведутся испытания биологического оружия, возможно вирусов. С экспериментами на живых людях, конечно. — Стив внимательно смотрит на Фьюри, и тот утвердительно кивает. — Со времен Второй мировой их методы практически не изменились. В отличие от снабжения и разведки. К ним практически невозможно подобраться. Я потерял троих во время разведывательной операции. В сегодняшних условиях, — Фьюри задумчиво переставляет ополовиненную чашку кофе с места на место, — это серьезные потери. Практически невосполнимые.

— Почему?

На переносице Фьюри пролегает глубокая складка.

Он ничего не отвечает.

— Ник. Я не смогу выполнить свою задачу, если не буду знать всего, — с нажимом говорит Стив. — Мы отправляемся на смертельно опасное задание, а вы утаиваете что-то важное. Так не пойдет. Я не собираюсь вести команду в пекло наобум.

Он встает, мысленно считая до десяти. Если Фьюри продолжит упорствовать…

— Времена меняются, Капитан, — туманно говорит тот после паузы, и взгляд единственного глаза, исполненный ненависти и невысказанного вопроса, что-то вроде «как это могло произойти, да еще у меня под носом?», упирается в стену над плечом Стива. — Я пока не могу рассказать вам деталей — доказательств недостаточно, а меньше всего мне хочется, чтобы меня считали треплом. Но… — он смотрит Стиву в глаза, — Не исключено, что в наших рядах предатель. Возможно, даже не один.

Стив сжимает кулаки.

— С чего вы взяли?

— Я уже говорил, что потерял троих агентов. Хороших агентов, профессионалов своего дела. Перед тем, как умереть, один из них успел связаться со мной. — Фьюри выглядит так, будто его тошнит от собственных слов. — Он сказал, что их ждали. Это была засада, Кэп. Их предупредили. Как вы понимаете, детали операции не выходили за пределы этой комнаты.

— Два варианта. — Стиву не впервой сталкиваться с предательством своих, но каждый раз это чертовски больно. — Либо все-таки выходили, либо предатель присутствовал здесь.

 — Гидра запустила свои щупальца повсюду, — мрачно кивает Фьюри. — Я могу ручаться лишь за немногих из тех, в ком раньше был уверен. Именно поэтому вы нужны нам, Капитан. Вы все. Мстители. Я должен знать, что еще остались те, кому я могу безоговорочно доверять.

Стив мысленно снимает эту лапшу с ушей. Ник Фьюри не стал бы тем, кем стал, доверяй он безоговорочно кому бы то ни было.

Но в остальном он прав.

— Хорошо, — кивнув, Стив садится обратно. — Чего еще вы не сказали?

Фьюри игнорирует выпад.

— Моим людям понадобилось два месяца наблюдения и четыре опаснейших вылазки, чтобы собрать максимум информации. Ваш черед. — Он постукивает пальцами по столешнице, словно по клавиатуре рояля, и явно раздумывает над чем-то, пока Стив изучает схему базы. — Уничтожьте все, до чего сможете добраться, Капитан. Уничтожьте их всех.

Стив делает глубокий вдох.

— Да, сэр.

— Эта локация — самая крупная из тех, которые удалось обнаружить. Есть информация, что удар готовят еще три. После того, как разберетесь в Сибири, вам необходимо будет разделиться. Времени в обрез, нутром чую, если понимаете, о чем я.

Стив медленно кивает, думая о том, что сам давно мало что «чует». Необходимая солдату, как воздух, не раз спасавшая жизнь интуиция молчит, словно ее отключили или удалили хирургически.

— Тор, Клинт и еще несколько моих агентов отправятся в Зону Молчания[3]. Наташа и Брюс, когда он будет с нами, конечно, возьмут на себя северо-запад Канады. Там сейчас очень холодно. — Фьюри пристально смотрит на Стива, будто проверяя его реакцию.

— Хорошо. — Стив ощущает сковывающую руки и ноги ледяную тяжесть, пронизывающую до костей стужу и колючий ветер, бьющий в лицо.

Он в зародыше давит порыв обхватить себя руками и только крепче сцепляет пальцы, упираясь предплечьями в стол.

— На вас со Старком Южная Америка.

— Слишком опасно оставлять Тора и Клинта на миссии без связи. — Стив хмурится. Ему совершенно не нравится эта идея.

— Остальных не менее опасно. Наташа, как вы понимаете, в любой момент рискует лишиться напарника, но она отлично сработалась и с Брюсом, и с, — Фьюри криво ухмыляется, — _другим парнем_. Что касается вас со Старком — велика вероятность, что в Зоне Молчания у него возникнут серьезные проблемы с управлением броней, а вы наиболее эффективны в паре именно с ним. Несмотря на.

— Мне все понятно, сэр. — Стив весьма невежливо обрывает его, но дальнейших рассуждений о достоинствах и недостатках их со Старком взаимоотношений совершенно не хочется. — Разрешите идти?

— Погодите. Еще момент. Вот здесь, — ему кажется, что палец Фьюри сейчас продырявит экран примерно в тридцати километрах от базы Гидры, — убежище. Не пентхаус, но пару недель продержаться можно. Там есть необходимый запас еды и медикаментов. Это на всякий случай. Будем надеяться, что прятаться вам не придется. Подробные инструкции получите у агента Романовой.

— Вас понял.

— Как у вас со Старком? — внезапно спрашивает Фьюри, и Стив вновь подавляет эмоции, заталкивает их в самую глубь, куда не добраться ни психологам, ни врагам, а скоро не под силу будет и ему самому, даже если приспичит.

— Мы… сработались.

— Вы вдвоем сойдете за целую армию. Если не переругаетесь по дороге, конечно.

— Думаю, мы справимся. — Стив неопределенно пожимает плечом.

— Я надеюсь. — По виду Фьюри не скажешь, что он купился на эти заверения. — Что с Беннером?

Стив устало переводит дух.

— Никаких вестей. Пока. Он вернется, я уверен.

Они потеряли Халка на последней миссии — тот погнался за вертолетом, на котором пытались сбежать несколько офицеров Гидры, и упал вместе с ним где-то за линией горизонта. С тех пор прошло семнадцать дней.

Стив знает, что без Халка им придется туго, но ждать дольше просто нельзя.

Время утекает сквозь пальцы, как вода.

— Я отправил вам все данные и координаты. — Фьюри запахивает плащ и садится в кресло. — Отправляйтесь как можно скорее.

— Понял, — повторяет Стив и встает. — Я пойду.

— Удачи, Капитан.

***

Подготовка не занимает много времени: все, что нужно Стиву — щит, все, что нужно Старку — броня, остальные настолько свыклись с ощущением непрекращающегося боя, что не расстаются с оружием даже ночью.

Стив приваливается затылком к внутренней обшивке джета и прикрывает глаза. Рядом дремлет Тор, никогда не упускающий даже минуты передышки. Пилотируют, как обычно, Наташа и Клинт, Старк сидит напротив, листая что-то в телефоне.

Воспоминания скачут, наслаиваясь друг на друга, но он упрямо возвращается мыслями ко дню, в который все началось. Только это помогает сохранять самообладание, когда осознание того, что он потерян в здесь и сейчас, и непонятно, куда двигаться дальше, накатывает снова и снова.

Прошло чуть больше недели после победы над читаури, когда в бруклинской квартире Стива раздался звонок, и Фьюри пригласил его в штаб Щ.И.Т.а для того, чтобы сделать предложение, отказаться от которого было невозможно. Как оказалось потом, Ник собрал их всех. Снова. Кроме Старка, который был вне зоны доступа на каком-то тропическом острове и прибыл через два дня после того, как Мстители начали совместные тренировки. Заявил, что костюм Стива никуда не годится и вызвался соорудить новый, из которого Стив, собственно, с тех пор практически не вылезал. Согласиться на это — как и не замечать самодовольной ухмылки Старка — было непросто, но он всегда умел ставить верные знаки операций между желанием и необходимостью.

Тем более в свете вскрывшихся, как нарыв, проблем.

Гидра. На месте отрубленной головы вырастают две. Эти слова никогда не казались Стиву ни слишком напыщенными, ни страшными, ни смешными. Просто на самом деле все именно так и обстояло. Штабы Гидры, крупные и оперативные «однодневки» обнаружились почти во всех штатах. Потом начали поступать данные из других стран — и впервые за прошедшее с памятного общего сбора время все задумались о реальном масштабе угрозы.

Теперь выяснилось, что она подобралась к ним вплотную, проникла в самую защищенную и надежную шпионскую организацию всех времен и народов. Случилось то, чего нельзя было допустить. Они облажались по-крупному. Пришла пора пожинать плоды собственной беспечности и недальновидности.

Стив вспоминает. Думает. Ногти впиваются в ладони, но он не чувствует боли.

Кажется, что это никогда не кончится. Что они так и будут гоняться за призраками, пока Гидра вершит свои дела прямо у них под носом и усмехается всеми пятьюдесятью головами. Порой, вылетая на очередное задание с единственной целью «уничтожить», Стив думает о том, что они борются вовсе не с людьми, а с той самой гидрой, Лернейской, и победить ее бессмертную голову возможно только хитростью, но никак не огнем.

Как в этот раз. Действовать нахрапом не получится, но Стив особо и не рассчитывает на везение. Накануне они сидели до поздней ночи, разрабатывая план атаки — потому что с вероятностью в семьдесят четыре процента (и это оценка Джарвиса, а Джарвису Стив доверяет) обычная стратегия здесь окажется самоубийством.

Про себя Стив окрестил этот метод «беги и бей». На деле он имеет мало общего с настоящей военной стратегией. Но, как правильно выразился когда-то Старк, они не солдаты, так что львиная доля их общих и индивидуальных усилий во время тренировок и боев все еще уходит на то, чтобы действовать сплоченно, как одна команда.

Стив открывает глаза и смотрит в лобовое стекло, в непроглядную тьму. Им повезло, что сегодня нет дождя.

Он скользит взглядом по салону, непроизвольно задерживается на Старке. Внимание почему-то привлекает то, что тот больше не копается в гаджете, а просто сидит, молчаливый и сосредоточенный, уставившись в одну точку у себя под ногами — и это уже само по себе странно. Стив не знает другого настолько же неусидчивого человека, которому необходимо постоянно чем-то занимать руки.

Видимо почувствовав чужой взгляд, Старк поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Что? — спрашивает Стив без предисловий. — В чем дело?

Старк кривит губы в усмешке, но отвечает без обычного осточертевшего сарказма — и это тоже странно, очень:

— Да как тебе сказать. — Он неопределенно крутит в воздухе рукой. — У меня хреновое предчувствие, только и всего. Не бери в голову.

— Предчувствие? — Стив хмурится, рассматривая его так, словно пытается на глаз определить стадию шизофрении. Кто бы что ни думал, но интуиция не менее важна в бою, чем точное знание. Стив не привык отмахиваться от таких заявлений, потому что в конечном итоге это может стоить кому-то жизни.

— Ну да. Но у меня такое бывает, и это совершенно не означает, что мы все умрем. — Старк уже явно жалеет, что вообще заикнулся об этом. — Да ладно тебе, Кэп, расслабься, по-любому просто адреналин шалит.

— И полбутылки виски, которые ты выжрал вчера вместо ужина, — добавляет Клинт из-за штурвала, не оборачиваясь, на что Старк показывает его спине средний палец и со смехом парирует какой-то шуткой.

Стив не вслушивается в их болтовню. Откидывается обратно на неудобную спинку сиденья и еще с полминуты сверлит Старка взглядом, но тот уже вовсю препирается с Клинтом, забыв о недавней тревоге.

В конце концов, возможно, это действительно виски...

— Мы почти на месте, Кэп! — Наташа привычно перекрикивает гул квинджета и щелкает рычагами на панели управления. — Четыре минуты до цели, парни!

Стив смотрит в иллюминатор. Внизу, под ними — сплошное мерно колышущееся на ветру зеленое полотно лесов. Шестьдесят градусов пятьдесят минут северной широты, сто одиннадцать градусов пятьдесят четыре минуты восточной долготы. Сибирь. Координаты он запомнил на автомате, как и то, что больше века назад в этой местности произошла какая-то природная катастрофа.

В его душе — тупая инертная тишина. Пустота, полная и глухая, в которую, как в черную дыру, бесследно канут все чувства. Ни единого отклика на опасность, ни намека на волнение или желание поскорее броситься в бой, ни малейшего проблеска страха или азарта.

Абсолютный адреналиновый ноль. Покой — но не уверенное спокойствие, а упокоение, как на кладбище. Стиву никак — и никак из-за того, что никак.

Он не может вспомнить, чувствовал ли себя когда-либо настолько эмоционально тупым.

Джет внезапно подкидывает и мелко трясет, как самолет, попавший в зону турбулентности. Приборы на несколько минут словно сходят с ума, включаясь и выключаясь без видимых причин, показатели на электронном табло мельтешат, сменяя друг друга тоже безо всякой логики. Клинт молча вцепляется в штурвал, пытаясь удержать джет в воздухе, Наташа что-то бормочет сквозь зубы по-русски — Стив подозревает, что матерится, и внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Старк пытается утихомирить бортовой компьютер, ругаясь уже по-английски.

— Что случилось? — Он встает и подходит к ним, держась за поручни.

— Прежде, чем нестись, сломя голову, в зону аномальной электромагнитной активности, — Старк суетится над приборной доской, клацая клавишами, — нужно было хотя бы о щите позаботиться, блядь.

— Щит есть, — возражает Наташа, указывая на мигающую красную кнопку над датчиком топливомера. — Но он не работает.

Стив внимательно следит за обоими, обдумывая ситуацию.

— Как давно? — Старк хмурится, кусая губы.

— Отрубился полминуты назад.

— Насколько серьезны неполадки? — спрашивает Стив.

Старк с сомнением качает головой:

— Не то чтобы очень серьезны, но у меня нет нужного оборудования для ремонта. Даже я не могу починить барахлящее силовое поле с помощью отвертки и пилки для ногтей.

Стив уверен в ответе на свой вопрос, но все же спрашивает:

— Перед отлетом диагностику проводили?

— Конечно, — кивает Наташа, уступая Старку место второго пилота. — В этих местах что-то стряслось, не то метеорит упал, не то военные испытания не заладились, и образовалось аномальное магнитное поле, из-за которого наши приборы встали на дыбы. — Она бросает взгляд на лобовое стекло. — В воссозданных условиях щит работал идеально, но на полевые испытания не было времени

— Разработка Щ.И.Т.а, и почему я не удивлен, — фыркает Старк. — Обратиться ко мне за помощью Фьюри, конечно, было западло.

— Не в этом дело, — начинает Наташа, но Стив качает головой, пресекая дальнейшие пререкания.

Сейчас не время.

— Раньше осечек не случалось, — примирительно говорит Клинт, и в противовес его словам джет снова встряхивает, на этот раз менее ощутимо.

— Раньше нас и в эпицентр аномальных зон не заносило, — парирует Старк, колдуя над панелью управления.

С горем пополам они снижаются и под покровом ночи неловко приземляются на небольшой поляне посреди леса, в трех с половиной километрах от места назначения. Из соображений безопасности дальше придется добираться своим ходом.

Задняя дверь квинджета поднимается, впуская внутрь прохладный влажный ночной воздух. Подняв с пола небольшой темный кейс, Старк первым выходит наружу и, оглядевшись, поднимает лицевую панель шлема. Стив шагает следом за ним в высокую траву, и от насыщенного хвойно-свежего запаха леса поначалу слегка кружится голова. Он типичный городской житель, но способен по-настоящему оценить красоту нетронутой дикой природы.

— Ну ладно, — бормочет Старк себе под нос и, присев на корточки, открывает кейс. — Будем надеяться, что все пройдет гладко. Джарвис, запускай.

Внутри обнаруживается маленький ноутбук с сенсорной клавиатурой и монитором, на котором высвечиваются длинные сменяющие друг друга ряды цифр, букв и непонятных символов. Сняв перчатки, Старк вытаскивает со дна кейса миниатюрный металлический бокс и выпускает из него бота. Словно специально давая возможность разглядеть себя, тот взлетает на уровень глаз Стива, и он с любопытством рассматривает виртуозную механическую копию известного всем насекомого.

— Комар?

— Почему бы и нет? — отзывается Старк. — В этих краях ими все кишит. И по цвету подходит. Хотя вряд ли даже Гидра под микроскопом рассматривает всех местных комаров.

Он быстро стучит пальцами по клавиатуре, и спустя пару секунд робот устремляется в гущу леса в направлении базы Гидры. Стив знает, что на себе он несет микроскопических размеров камеру, изображение с которой выводится на монитор и дисплеи шлема Старка. С ее помощью они смогут провести разведку на безопасном от врага расстоянии.

Еще он знает, что этого «комара» Старк спроектировал позавчера, предпочтя собственное ноу-хау проверенной, но менее эффективной, по его мнению, разработке Щ.И.Т.а.

— Ну, вот и все. — Старк поднимается на ноги и возвращается в джет, держа в руках кейс с открытым ноутбутом. — Остается только немного подождать.

Стив садится на скамью рядом с ним, наблюдая, как на экране мелькают стволы деревьев, листья и ветки. По мере приближения бота к пункту назначения напряжение внутри джета растет. Примостившийся по другую сторону от Старка Клинт нетерпеливо ерзает, вглядываясь в экран.

— Бартон, — в голосе Старка отчетливо слышится раздражение, — не нависай.

— Ну извините, — Клинт немного отодвигается. — Не каждый день увидишь секретные штучки Тони Старка в действии.

— Скажи спасибо, что он не показывает тебе штучки, которыми пользуется обычно, — говорит Наташа. Она сидит в кресле второго пилота и всем видом демонстрирует безмятежность. — На научных конференциях и дружеских попойках, верно, мистер Старк?

— Благодарю за лестную характеристику, мисс Рашман. — Старк отрывается от экрана и поверх головы Клинта смотрит на нее — снова тем самым взглядом, на который Стив обратил внимание еще неделю назад. Теперь он почти уверен, что может охарактеризовать этот взгляд как «выражение молчаливой поддержки».

— Заканчивайте, голубки. — Клинт толкает Старка локтем в бок. — Наш малыш на месте.

Наташа поднимается, подходит ближе и становится рядом с Клинтом. Тор стоит с другой стороны, склонившись, чтобы лучше видеть, и его волосы щекочут Стиву висок.

Картина знакома до мелочей — после совещания с Фьюри тет-а-тет Стив несколько раз прокрутил запись на общем собрании Мстителей, пока они разрабатывали план наступления. Он уверен, что каждый потом не единожды просмотрел ее сам.

Робот, повинуясь командам Старка, поднимается чуть выше, расширяя обзор.

— Вот оно. — Клинт тычет пальцем в экран ноутбука, чем зарабатывает от Старка свирепый взгляд. — Похоже на узел связи, как думаете?

— Фьюри говорил, что у них все автоматизировано, но где находится главный коммутатор, точно неизвестно. Вернее, — Стив мрачнеет, — ему не успели сообщить координаты. Возможно, это он и есть. Старк, твой робот может дистанционно отключить энергоснабжение?

— Мой робот, конечно, продукт деятельности гениального разума, но даже он не всесилен, — раздраженно отвечает Старк, косясь на него. — Он создан для того, чтобы наблюдать, а не делать за нас нашу работу.

— Понял. — Стив кивает. — Значит, нужно выдвигаться немедленно.

— Сколько у нас времени? — буднично интересуется Тор.

— Чуть больше двух часов.

— Отлично. — Старк направляет бота обратно. — Как раз успеем к завтраку. Как насчет сэндвичей с беконом? Жутко хочу мяса.

— Да захлопнись ты уже, — беззлобно бросает Наташа. — Двигаем, парни.

Квинджет остается позади, скрытый режимом невидимости. Если все пойдет по плану, к утру они вернутся в Нью-Йорк.

Стив первым идет по узкой тропе, ступает осторожно, но без ненужных заминок, пробирается между деревьями в кромешной тьме. Сразу за ним, след в след, шагают Наташа, Старк, Клинт и, замыкающим — Тор. Старку наверняка не слишком-то удобно идти в броне, но лететь невозможно из-за смыкающихся над самой головой ветвей деревьев и шума, который неизбежно возникнет, если переть напролом. Снять ее нельзя — неизвестно, что случится в следующую секунду. Без брони из Старка выйдет разве что идеальная мишень. Фонари включать тоже нельзя — база патрулируется круглосуточно, в том числе, с воздуха. Но это вовсе не проблема — Стив, Тор и Наташа хорошо видят в темноте, у Железного Человека самый совершенный в мире доспех, а у Клинта прибор ночного видения от «Старк Индастриз».

По пути они быстро и тихо ликвидируют несколько патрулей. Без преувеличения это заслуга Джарвиса, отслеживающего угрозы, и Старка, броня которого напичкана миниатюрными самонаводящимися ракетами размером с обыкновенный патрон, так что до рукопашного боя не доходит.

— Кэп. — Наташа кладет ладонь ему на плечо. — Все в норме?

— Да. — Стив вглядывается в просвет между деревьями впереди, чуть левее тропы. — Мстители. Готовность номер один. Вижу цель.

— Все видят, — влезает Старк, но, вопреки ожиданиям, это не раздражает, а почему-то тревожит.

_«У меня хреновое предчувствие»._

Стив выбрасывает из головы все, что не касается предстоящего боя, и осторожно подбирается ближе к просвету.

Они рассредоточиваются за деревьями у самой границы леса. С небольшого возвышения открывается отличный и весьма устрашающий вид. Он заставляет сердце Стива толкнуться о ребра в первом за долгое время аритмичном порыве, спровоцированном тремя факторами: опасностью, узнаванием и встречей с достойным противником.

Хорошо. Это мотивация — верный спутник желания победить. Он уже перестал надеяться хоть на какую-то адекватную реакцию от себя самого.

— Держи. — Наташа протягивает ему прибор ночного видения и надевает такой же сама.

— Тишина в эфире, — командует Стив и подкручивает зум, приближая изображение.

Разгрузка вертолетов идет полным ходом. Около каждого выхода, рядом с каждым орудием — вооруженные до зубов солдаты в форме. Их копошение невольно навевает ассоциации с пчелиным роем. Стив прищуривается, прикидывая оснащение: гранатомет типа РПГ-7, плюс две набедренные кобуры с пистолетами, плюс — девяносто девять процентов — две наплечные, скрытые под формой, плюс по запасной обойме в каждом кармане, плюс наверняка нож за отворотом сапога. И недюжинные навыки стрельбы и рукопашного боя. Даже десяток этих ребят может создать массу проблем, а он уже насчитал сорок шесть. Со слов Фьюри, гарнизон составляют около пяти сотен.

Остается надеяться, что на подземных уровнях располагаются только лаборатории. Гидра всегда привлекала к исследованиям самых лучших и жестоких, настоящих злых гениев, но Стив еще не встречал ученого, который владел бы огнестрельным оружием хотя бы сносно. Чтобы защитить свою жизнь, а не пустить себе пулю в лоб, конечно.

Исключение — Старк. Но он в принципе исключение из большинства правил.

— Мстители. Действуем строго по плану. Без самодеятельности.

— Уже поняли, Кэп, — отзывается Клинт. Наташа хмыкает, Тор издает что-то вроде «ага».

Старк молчит.

Стив поворачивается к нему, молча вскидывая бровь.

Вообще-то именно он — самый ненадежный элемент в их шаткой комбинации: Стив может предугадать действия всех, включая врагов, если они, конечно, не совсем психи, но о том, что взбредет в голову Старку, не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

— Ну? — он давит и не испытывает по этому поводу ни малейших угрызений совести.

Похоже, доходит. Старк коротко кивает в ответ — на холеном лице отражается целая гамма эмоций, можно только догадываться, чего ему стоила необходимость согласиться с _Капитаном_ — и отворачивается.

Стив незаметно выдыхает — Старк дал слово, этого достаточно, обычно он ограничивается презрительным фырканьем, — и возвращается к своим выводам.

Пока — неутешительным.

Легко не будет.

Перед ними — превосходно оснащенный, готовый как к немедленному ведению военных действий, так и к долговременной осаде, безупречно укрепленный плацдарм. Настоящая крепость.

Радует то, что это один из центров, одна из главных голов. С остальными будет легче. Какое-то время — пока они не доберутся до следующего центра.

— Не пойму я, — бормочет Клинт. — Почему эту чертову базу до сих пор никто не обнаружил. Силовое поле силовым полем, но есть же военная разведка, гражданские самолеты, да и в конце концов, какие-нибудь лесничества? Не поверю, что никто на нее не наткнулся.

— Мы наткнулись, — хмыкает Наташа.

— Эта местность лежит в стороне от воздушных коридоров, лесные пожары так глубоко не проходят, а до ближайшего жилья десятки километров. — Стив качает головой. — Насчет военных не могу сказать наверняка.

— Возможно, то, что мы знаем и видим — не все, — говорит Старк. — Они не могут рисковать и просто обязаны иметь защиту от шпионажа и случайного обнаружения более надежную, чем этот, как его… Наташа?

— Авось, — подсказывает она, и Старк победно щелкает пальцами:

— Именно! Русский всегда останется для меня таким же загадочным, как эта женщина.

Наташа сдвигает прибор ночного видения на лоб и внимательно смотрит на него. Старк в ответ отправляет ей воздушный поцелуй и ослепительно улыбается. Наташа безнадежно вздыхает.

Стив откашливается. Ему отчего-то снова неловко.

— Короче, разберемся. Когда прижмем их к стенке, — Старк говорит это как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— Позже. До рассвета два часа, — обрывает Стив. — Клинт?

— Кэп?

— Видишь часовых на башнях?

— Конечно.

— Первым делом снимаешь их, потом тех, что около гаубиц, затем остальных. Держись на расстоянии, не ввязывайся в ближний бой, ты прикрываешь. Старк, ты тоже.

— Понял.

Стив удовлетворенно кивает, о чем сразу же жалеет.

— Но если ты думаешь, что я буду отсиживаться за вашими спинами и оставлю вам все веселье, то ошибаешься, — припечатывает Старк, и Стив скрипит зубами от злости.

— Я не говорю тебе отсиживаться, — как можно спокойнее говорит он. — Но когда по нам начнут палить из всех орудий, было бы неплохо, если бы кто-то им ответил.

— Не время препираться, парни. — Клинт умеет говорить жестко, и сейчас Стив благодарен ему за это. — Мы это обсуждали. Может, каждый просто сделает свою работу?

— Я запишусь к тебе на сеансы психотерапии, — фыркает Старк. — Кэп, ты не хочешь? Мы могли бы посещать одну группу, «привет, меня зовут Стив Роджерс, и я контрол-фрик», м?

— Тони. — Расслабленно бросает Наташа — это означает, что на самом деле она в ярости. — Заткнись, твою мать.

Тот что-то бурчит, но Стив усилием воли игнорирует его. Каждый по-своему справляется с нервами.

— Наташа?

— Кэп.

— На тебе остальная охрана. Не дай им воспользоваться оружием. Дальше все по плану.

Тор и Наташа возьмут на себя подземные ярусы. Безусловно, от Тора было бы больше толку на земле, но Клинт со Старком обеспечивают поддержку с воздуха. Фьюри сказал «уничтожить», однако это задача минимум. Задача максимум — база данных, файлы и разработки, а в идеале еще и парочка пленных.

— Окей, — в ее голосе сквозит нетерпение. Страха нет. Отлично.

— Тор?

— Я готов, Капитан, — рокочет тот.

— Хорошо.

Стив разминает шею, расправляет плечи. Старк подходит ближе, встает за деревом, чтобы блеск металла в лунном свете случайно их не выдал.

Часовой около ближайшего арсенала перебрасывает автомат с одного плеча на другое.  
Жить ему осталось меньше десяти минут.

Стив поправляет щит за спиной, глубоко вдыхает, касается вживленного под кожу в районе четвертого шейного позвонка миниатюрного устройства, напоминающего батарейки, на которых работают музыкальные открытки...

И делает шаг вперед — первый из трех.

_— Ты не сможешь подобраться к стене незамеченным. Скажи спасибо, что у вас есть я._

_Старк допивает кофе, ставит чашку на стопку бумаг, которая и без того грозит вот-вот обрушиться на пол, и победоносно смотрит на Стива._

_У которого уже заканчивается терпение._

_Но он молчит._

_Махнув рукой, Старк берет со стола маленький кусочек металла, не больше сантиметра в диаметре, демонстрирует его Стиву и кладет на ту же стопку бумаг._

_Да, конечно. Меньше контакта тел. Стив размышляет, не предложить ли продезинфицировать штуковину, но потом решает, что не стоит._

Второй шаг дается легче.

Он вновь вдыхает глубоко, полной грудью.

Сердце бьется ровно.

_При ближайшем рассмотрении у небольшого, но увесистого прибора обнаруживаются четыре узких выступа, напоминающие цветочные лепестки._

_— Что это?_

_— То, что спасет твою задницу от десятка пуль в первую секунду после того, как ты появишься в зоне охвата камер внешнего наблюдения._

_Старк провоцирует, это очевидно, но Стив должен держать себя в руках. Будем считать это очередной проверкой на прочность._

Еще один шаг. Последний. Ровный ритм в груди набирает темп. Стив заносит правую ногу и пробегается взглядом по колючей проволоке, натянутой поверх бетонной стены. Кажется, что ступню жжет огнем.

_— А конкретнее?_

_— Оптический камуфляж с отрицательным показателем преломления электромагнитных волн._

_Если Старк думает, что Стив тупой, его ждет разочарование._

_— То есть, — Стив задумчиво крутит прибор в руках, — это что-то вроде шапки-невидимки?_

_Старк кривится._

_— Сейчас я как ученый должен оскорбиться. Но для человека эпохи паровых двигателей вполне сносная формулировка._

_Стив поджимает губы, впрочем, на Старка это не действует._

_— И, — меньше всего Стиву хочется спорить о терминологии, — как надолго я останусь, — это нужно произнести, — невидимым?_

_— Ну, положим, совсем невидимым ты не останешься. Мимо датчиков слежения ты вряд ли пройдешь, по крайней мере, я бы не рисковал. И если за видеокамерами будет сидеть внимательный ублюдок, он заметит колебания воздуха, знаешь, вроде ряби на воде._

Он ставит правую ногу на землю, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениями и звукам вокруг. По эту сторону бетонной стены — только шелест листвы и его дыхание, по другую — звяканье металла, тихие разговоры и фоновый сытый шум работающих механизмов.  
Никто не ждет удара. Тем эффектнее будет сюрприз.

_— И еще один момент. — Старк смотрит на него испытующе, словно решая, можно ли доверить этому типу тайну государственной важности. — Это экспериментальный образец. Я понятия не имею, как он поведет себя в аномальной зоне. Возможны помехи, сбои, что угодно. Так что будь готов ко всему._

_Стив снова кивает._

_— Но, — Старк хмурится, морщится и кивает самому себе, — будем надеяться на лучшее. В твоем распоряжении десять минут. Максимум. Эта маленькая штуковина жрет заряд, как черная дыра, а вечную батарейку даже я пока не изобрел._

_— Понятно._

_— Честно говоря, я бы предпочел пойти сам, потому что ты можешь не разобраться… — под говорящим взглядом Стива Старк замолкает и отмахивается. — Но я и без того весь напичкан электроникой, могут возникнуть помехи в приеме и подаче радиосигнала. Мне совершенно не хочется оказаться перед толпой нацистов в вырубившейся броне и со сбоящим реактором. И, пусть мне неприятно это признавать, но ты производишь гораздо меньше шума._

_«И я капитан», — заканчивает про себя Стив._

Стив приставляет левую ногу к правой, распределяя вес по мышцам, сухожилиям и суставам. Тело гудит в предвкушении близкой эмоциональной разрядки. Стив на мгновение прищуривается, оценивая обстановку.

И шагает в полосу яркого света.

На долю секунды дыхание подводит. В груди настоящая революция, кажется, что сердце сошло с ума, пропуская удар за ударом, и Стив усилием воли заставляет его успокоиться. Он стоит на открытом пространстве, под камерами и прожекторами — собранный, готовый в любой момент броситься в бой.

Но ничего не происходит. Ни истошного воя сирен, ни криков, ни выстрелов, ни топота десятков ног.

Ничего.

«Штуковина» Старка работает. Стиву немного стыдно признаваться в этом даже себе, но он до последнего не верил.

Он делает вдох. Воздух врывается в легкие — свежий, чуть влажный ночной воздух.

Стив выдыхает. Пора двигаться дальше.

— Кэп. Тебе правее на двадцать три метра. — Старк должен направлять его до момента, когда они с Наташей взорвут стену к чертям. Этим они убьют двух зайцев: ликвидируют помеху, а также обеспечат первичную суматоху и панику, которые станут лучшим прикрытием для их маленькой отчаянной команды.

_Где же Брюс, когда он так нужен…_

Стив кивает — он знает, что Старк, в отличие от видеокамер, видит его — и быстро преодолевает указанное расстояние.

— Стоп, — командует Старк. — Развернись лицом к стене. Прямо напротив тебя в десяти метрах от стены часовой. Стоит спиной. Следующий тридцатью метрами правее, около гаубицы. Второй стоит на месте, первый ходит туда-сюда, как чертов оловянный солдатик. Пост охраны на десять часов. У тебя две минуты.

Стив останавливается в паре метров от стены, помня о датчиках. Оценивает расстояние и отходит назад — небольшой разбег не помешает.

Старка в наушнике сменяет Наташа. Стив читал, что женский голос успокаивает, создает доверительную атмосферу, расслабляет, поэтому в службах психологической помощи работают в основном женщины. Наверное, так оно и есть. Стив понятия не имеет и вообще не понимает, почему думает об этом именно сейчас. Попытка представить Наташу работающей в службе психологической помощи вызывает только нервный смешок.

— Стив. Приготовься. Сейчас этот кретин развернется и двинет влево. — Пауза. — Три. Два. Один. Пошел!

Стив разбегается в три больших шага, чуть приседает на последнем и перепрыгивает стену, крутанув над ней сальто.

_Вновь в логово врага. Как в старые добрые времена._

Он приземляется в нескольких шагах за спиной первого часового, взметнув в воздух комья земли. Получается почти бесшумно. Именно в этот момент приходит внезапная догадка, что датчики движения могут быть расположены не только внизу, но и по верху стены.

Вовремя, ничего не скажешь.

Стив отправляет эту догадку в копилку допущенных при планировании промахов, выпрямляется и замирает.

_Что-то сейчас будет?_

Солдат оборачивается, не то уловив колебания воздуха, не то просто так. Стив остается на месте, не двигаясь и, кажется, не дыша. Часовой скользит хмурым взглядом, в котором нет ни капли сонливости, по стене, земле, Стиву и строениям рядом. Отворачивается и, чеканя шаг, идет дальше.

Стив выдыхает, быстро оглядывается, фиксируя в голове расстояния до всех значимых объектов, и бегом припускает к посту охраны, приютившемуся около наглухо запертых наружных ворот. Сейчас не до церемоний, но обнаружить себя раньше времени нельзя. В такие моменты тело превращается в идеально отлаженный механизм, и Стив позволяет ему действовать на автопилоте. Пару раз он вынужденно притормаживает, чтобы не нарваться на патрули, перемахнув через шлагбаум, оказывается рядом с будкой охранников и выхватывает парализующий пистолет.

В правом углу прибора ночного видения мерно отсчитывают секунды электронные часы. Прошло уже полминуты после того, как он перепрыгнул стену.

_Тридцать секунд из десяти минут._

Целых тридцать секунд.

За неимением лучших вариантов он просто стучит в дверь. Появившийся на пороге охранник первым получает разряд, остальные двое — секундой позже. Парализующий импульс вызывает мощный гипертонус мышц, поэтому все остаются на своих местах — с нахмуренными лбами, в неудобных позах и с застывшим в остекленевших глазах немым вопросом. Действие парализатора продлится около десяти минут, а больше Стиву и не нужно.

Он входит в будку, прикрывает за собой дверь, мельком смотрит в окна. Все тихо, но это как раз неудивительно — вряд ли хоть кто-то из Гидры может вообразить себе столь дерзкое проникновение на свою территорию.

— Я на месте.

_Одна минута._

Слева от входа — два монитора и приборная доска. Верхний монитор считывает показатели с наружных камер. Стив насчитывает сорок восемь «квадратов». Сорок восемь камер. Крыса не проскочит.

Он шагает ближе, вытаскивает из кармана флэшку и застывает перед приборной доской.

— Тут целая куча портов. Какой нужен?

— Я думаю, — голос Старка звенит от напряжения. Он видит то же, что и Стив, но явно понимает гораздо больше. — Проверь, есть ли порты на самом мониторе.

— Сейчас.

Разъем обнаруживается сбоку — если не провести рукой, то его можно и не заметить. Изображение на всех «квадратах» одновременно мигает, электронные часы в верхнем углу монитора застывают, а потом снова включаются, продолжая отсчет, но теперь камеры здесь и в любом другом месте на базе показывают то, что велит им Старк.

— Готово.

— Отлично. Коммутатор на три часа от тебя у противоположной стены. Первым делом попытайся найти рубильник, отключающий датчики движения, но если не выйдет, просто вырубай все подсвеченные тумблеры. У тебя три с половиной минуты. Выходишь по моей команде.

— Понял.

Базу нужно обесточить: солдаты Гидры при всей их крутости — обычные люди, в условиях неизбежного первоначального хаоса велик шанс, что они перестреляют друг друга в темноте.

_Одна минута сорок секунд._

— Пошел!

Стив, приоткрыв дверь, выскальзывает наружу и снова бежит. Впервые со времен Второй Мировой он так близко подобрался к противнику в одиночку. Проклятое дежа вю не отпускает, в висках гулко бьется пульс, и Стиву стоит определенных усилий не сорваться и не начать крушить все и всех вокруг немедленно, пока его никто не видит.

Стальная дверь с электронным замком. При попытке взлома наверняка включится сигнализация. Будка большая, напоминает трансформаторную, в нескольких метрах от нее — неподвижный часовой. Стив оглядывается, замечает еще двоих, вытаскивает из кармана миниатюрный декодер, закрепляет его на табло и ждет.

_Две минуты тридцать секунд._

Замок тихо щелкает. Свет внутри приглушен. Слышно, как негромко шуршит электроника. Стены до отказа забиты металлическими щитками, но Стив знает, что искать. Нужные рубильники находятся быстро.

— Датчики готовы, — шепотом сообщает он, меняя положение с «вкл» на «выкл».

_Три минуты._

— Ок, — это Наташа.

И она бежит.

Стив представляет, как она припадает на одно колено около стены, выставляет время на таймере, азартно улыбается — красивая, молниеносная и опасная, как бомба, которую устанавливает.

— Первая готова.

Он задерживает дыхание. Ничего не происходит. Никто не бежит с криками, не сыплет проклятиями, не стреляет и не пытается его убить.

Ничего.

У них получается.

— Вторая готова, — отчитывается Старк.

Похоже, совместные тренировки начинают приносить плоды. Пока у Стива нет претензий к работе его команды.

_Три с половиной минуты._

На то, чтобы установить все бомбы, у Наташи и Старка должно уйти не больше трех минут. Стив застывает перед приборами, готовый в любой момент нажать на последний тумблер. Остается ждать.

И это самое сложное.

_Четыре минуты._

Тот, кто считает, что для солдата главное — умение драться и владеть оружием, никогда не станет хорошим солдатом. Потому что главное — это выдержка. Терпение. Хладнокровие. Умение держать эмоции в узде, даже если вокруг все взрывается и разваливается на части. Умение ждать подходящего момента, даже если все остальные уже умерли.

Все просто.

Они умерли, потому что не умели ждать.

_Пять минут пятнадцать секунд._

Он продержался уже больше половины отведенного времени. Это его личная маленькая победа.

— Сделано. — Наташа дышит тяжело и прерывисто. — Отличная пробежка получилась.

— Кэп, вырубай свет и выбирайся оттуда, — говорит Старк. — Пришла пора устроить вечеринку.

Стив отключает тумблеры быстро, один за другим, чувствуя спиной, как база погружается во тьму. Вот теперь слышно — все. Крики, проклятия, выстрелы, грохот перемещаемых орудий.

И четкие отрывистые команды на немецком.

— Achtung! Feuerbereit! Ja wohl! Fertig machen!

Дыхание вдруг перехватывает. Сердце срывается в бешеную скачку, в горле встает ком, грудь сдавливает, словно тисками. Перед глазами мутнеет, а голова наполняется невнятным гулом, словно он со всей дури приложился лбом о стену…

И сквозь этот гул неожиданно прорываются голоса.

_— Achtung! Feuerbereit! Ja wohl! Fertig machen!_

Голоса. Картинки. Чувства. Яркие и ослепительные, как вспышки фотоаппаратов, как молнии, как свет софитов прямо в лицо. Стива швыряет в водоворот воспоминаний, непредсказуемо, мгновенно, и на тысячную долю секунды он верит, что наконец вернулся домой.

 _— А вот еще анекдот. Значит, итальянский офицер объясняет: «Нами получена новая немецкая модель танка. Она адаптирована к итальянской армии: четыре задние скорости и одна передняя. Вопросы есть?_  
\- Господин офицер, а зачем нужна передняя скорость?  
\- На случай, если противник ударит с тыла».

_У Дум Дума светлый взгляд, добрая ухмылка и шило в одном месте, точно. Стив ржет вместе со всеми и думает, что, пожалуй, будет здорово, если в случае его смерти место кэпа Ревущих займет именно Дум Дум. Он справится…_

_— Кэп, у меня на сегодня пятнадцать выродков, и еще не вечер, а у тебя?_

_Стив ухмыляется и сносит щитом троих, сравнивая счет…_

_— Давайте, ребята! Смерть нацистским ублюдкам! — Дуган всегда первым рвется в бой. Стив любит его так, как только возможно любить друга, который сотню раз вытаскивал твою задницу из преисподней. Впрочем, в этом счете они тоже на равных._

— Тридцать секунд до взрыва, Кэп, — голос Старка звенит от напряжения — Если не успеешь свалить, тебя зацепит.

Стив пытается дышать. Вдох — глубоко, выдох — резко, снова вдох. Наверняка, его слышно на общем канале, но Стиву плевать. Это паническая атака. Первая паническая атака, а он-то думал, что такого с ним не случится, идиот. Он, черт возьми, в курсе теории, вот только это мало помогает справиться с накатывающим ужасом, безысходностью и осознанием, что домой он уже не вернется.

— Кэп? — Наташа. — Двадцать пять секунд до взрыва, какого дьявола ты там застрял?!

_— Что у тебя с этой красоткой? С Картер? Она классная._

_Баки хитро ухмыляется, подталкивает локтем в бок._

_— Ничего, — не скрывая сожаления, отвечает Стив и откидывается на спину, глядя в небо._

_Чистое синее небо, под которым идет война._

_Они заслужили момент передышки. Завтра снова в бой, но пока можно просто лежать посреди пшеничного поля, смотреть в небо и трепаться с другом о том, о чем раньше даже мечтать боялся._

_— Это надо исправить, — уверенно говорит Баки и засовывает в рот травинку. — Ты должен пригласить ее на ужин. Или это сделаю я._

_— Ну. — Стив закидывает руки за голову и улыбается. — Вообще-то, я планировал позвать ее на танцы._

Стив слышит, как Наташа переговаривается с кем-то, быстро, четко, обрывками фраз, а потом в его сознание снова врывается Старк:

— Кэп. У тебя двадцать секунд.

В первый момент Стив не понимает, что произошло. Его колотит, бросает то в жар, то в холод, мысли путаются, воспоминания и реальность дробятся, превращаясь в ничто, но сквозь весь этот хаос он слышит чужой хриплый голос.

Ему говорят:

— Дыши.

_— Эй, Дум Дум, чем будешь заниматься, когда война закончится?_

_— Подумываю кинуть кости в Голливуд. — Дуган жмет плечами. — А что? Я слышал, им нужны интересные типажи._

— Кэп. Слушай меня. — Тон Старка безучастно-холодный, командный, как если бы это говорил сам Стив. — Дыши, твою мать. Глубоко, вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох, слушай меня, не вздумай отключаться. Вдох. Сейчас все закончится, поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю, просто слушай меня.

Зажмурившись, Стив выдыхает вместе с ним.

_Баки начинает ржать первым, к нему присоединяются остальные, включая самого Дум Дума._

_— А ты сам-то? — Монтгомери не упустит случая поддеть Баки. — Ставлю десятку, не успокоишься, пока не обойдешь все бордели Бруклина._

_— Пожарная дружина, — отвечает тот и кидает окурок в костер. — Не смогу я уже без экстрима, парни. Но в армию больше ни ногой. Роджерс, твоя очередь._

_— Пока не решил._

_— Да ладно? — Баки хлопает его по плечу. — Когда закончится война, вы с малышкой Пегги найдете, чем заняться, верно?_

_И тоже ржет. Иногда Стив его ненавидит, честное слово. Особенно когда он прав._

— Пятнадцать секунд, — снова Наташа.

_— Кэп, я планирую погулять на вашей свадьбе, — встревает Гейб._

_Когда закончится война…_

— Вдох. Выдох. Все, Кэп, нет больше времени! Шевели задницей! Вали оттуда!

_«Маргарет Картер, согласны ли вы стать моей женой?»_

— Кэп! Твою мать, быстро! — орет Старк. — Давай!

У Стива закладывает уши. Он словно выныривает на поверхность, оттолкнувшись от дна глубокого темного омута, застывает в никогда-нигде, вне пространства и времени, и видит со стороны: он, Стив Роджерс, треснувшая панель, разбитая его кулаком, мигающие приборы — и вдалеке едва слышный голос Старка, который неведомым образом вытащил его назад.

А потом время срывается с места, и он окончательно приходит в себя — чувство такое, словно получил инъекцию адреналина в сердце.

Он здесь. Он все еще жив.

И у него задание.

Наташа, Тор, Клинт, Старк — его команда.

Их жизни в его руках.

— Я иду.

Он вырубает последний тумблер.

И слышит звук открывающейся двери.

На щитках гаснут все лампочки.

Стив оборачивается, срывая со спины щит.

Часовой в дверном проеме смотрит на него в упор.

Похоже, оптического камуфляжа хватило на чуть меньший срок, чем они рассчитывали.

_Вечеринка началась._

Время словно расщепляется на тысячные доли секунды. Стив видит, как распахивается рот с тонкими бескровными губами, как рука часового дергается к кобуре, видит полные страха, ненависти и узнавания близко посаженные глаза, не успевает рассмотреть, какого они цвета, — и сам действует чудовищно медленно, будто через силу, будто застрял в вязкой болотной жиже, из-за чего стал медлительным и тяжелым.

Щит врезается в обтянутую плотной тканью форменной рубашки шею, не давая крику вырваться наружу.

И возвращается назад, верный и преданный, как пес, которого у Стива никогда не было и не будет. Домашние животные — непозволительная причуда для ребят вроде него.

Ударом ноги в грудь Стив вышвыривает мертвое тело наружу и выскакивает сам.

Пятеро солдат в форме Гидры вскидывают оружие.

— Я открыт, — громко и четко говорит Стив в передатчик.

А потом начинает ад.

Размах. Бросок. Щит со свистом рассекает воздух.

Удар.

Троих сносит сразу, еще двое успевают уклониться. Реакция у них отличная, этого не отнять, но Стив все равно быстрее. Гораздо быстрее. Подскочив к противникам, он двумя точными ударами валит обоих с ног, ломая одному тазобедренный сустав, а второму позвоночник.

— Кэп, мы идем! — орет Старк. — Отойди от стены, черт возьми!

_Пять секунд._

Он на войне. Опять на войне.

Воздух мгновенно наполняется запахами — кровь, пот, порох, — звуками — крики боли и ярости, выстрелы, шум машин, — и вибрацией, кажется поднимающейся из сердца земли.  
Навстречу несется целая толпа. Стив ловит щит и отпрыгивает за коммутатор.

_Ноль._

Взрывы разносят бетонную стену за его спиной и дальше, по всему периметру базы, собирая кровавую жатву. На Стива обрушивается настоящий метеоритный дождь из обломков, булыжников, земли и каменной крошки. Он прикрывается щитом, перекатывается через голову и бросается в бой. По его душу пришли два десятка — два десятка, которым не суждено увидеть новое утро.

На то, чтобы покончить с ними, уходит секунд тридцать. Краем глаза Стив замечает Наташу — она дерется с пятью, боем прокладывая себе дорогу к лабораториям. Клинт тоже где-то неподалеку — Стив различает в оглушительном грохоте, гомоне и предсмертных воплях свист взрезающих воздух стрел. Над головой ало-золотыми росчерками мечется Старк, прикрывая их и по пути разрушая все, что попадается под руку. В небе беспрерывно сверкают молнии, врезаются в землю, оглушая, убивая, размалывая на куски живое и мертвое. В воздухе стоит отвратительный запах горелой плоти и волос.

Все по плану — почти все. Почти все, как они рассчитывали.

И все же кое-чего не хватает.

Победоносного рева на общей частоте и сопровождающих его криков неподдельного ужаса, неизбежных, когда за дело берется Халк.

_Брюс, Брюс, где же ты, черт возьми? Ты нам нужен!_

Руки, ноги, мышцы, все тело работают механически, четкими, тренированными, отточенными до автоматизма движениями отвоевывая право еще на минуту жизни. И еще на одну.

Возможно, им всем и на этот раз удастся выбраться из проклятого пекла, но надеяться на счастливый исход — непростительная роскошь для той переделки, в которую они угодили.

— Их слишком много, Кэп! — В голосе Наташи сквозит отчаянная злость. — Есть свежие идеи?

— Ты должна добраться до лабораторий! — В двух десятках метров от Стива взрывается оружейный склад. Его и нескольких собравшихся ввязаться в драку солдат отбрасывает взрывной волной. Перекатившись по земле, он вскакивает на ноги и сквозь гул в голове и звон в ушах пытается разобрать, что орет Старк.

— ….ния заклинило! — все, что удается понять, но и от этого холодеют пальцы.

Стив швыряет щит в группу автоматчиков. От чудовищной силы удара одного из них перерубает пополам, и туловище, лишенное поддержки позвоночника, безвольно падает вперед. Из дула автомата вырывается очередь, скашивая остальных, и только чудом не задевает Стива.

— Что? — он ловит щит и сразу же отправляет его в новый полет.

— Систему наведения заклинило! — Старк рычит от бешенства. — Я не могу сделать ни одного выстрела, не рискуя, блядь, попасть по вам! Нужно время на перезагрузку!

— Сколько? — Стив совершает почти невозможный прыжок в сторону, укрываясь за зданием казармы, и оказывается в тридцати метрах от брошенной пулеметной установки.

— Секунд двадцать.

— Действуй.

Стив в два прыжка добирается до пулемета. Несколько пуль все-таки цепляют по касательной, но он не обращает внимания на стекающие по форме струйки крови — подсчитывать потери они будут после победы.

Он опускается на одно колено перед станком, прислоняет щит к бедру. Отличное орудие: счетверенный пехотный пулемет, в ленте навскидку не меньше двух сотен патронов, на двадцать секунд как раз хватит, предохранитель в положении «огонь». Из него собирались стрелять, но не успели.

Теперь пришла очередь Стива. Стрельба не входит в число его любимых занятий, но он вполне способен подменить Старка на двадцать секунд, которые тот будет неспособен сражаться.

Он плавным движением открывает затвор, досылает патрон в ствол, прицеливается и открывает огонь. Ливень смертельных искр накрывает упакованных в форму Гидры солдат, сбивает с ног, забирая жизни.

Впервые за долгое время он рад, что не способен больше испытывать эмоции, мучившие его поначалу. В далеком сорок втором, когда он впервые убил человека.

Он не способен. Он обнулен. Он пуст и растрачен, как патронная лента его пулемета.

Стив полностью сосредотачивается на стрельбе, и это становится ошибкой.

Он успевает заметить опасность и уклониться от прямого попадания, но даже скользящий удар огромного кулака в челюсть оказывается сокрушительным.

Атака сбивает Стива с ног, отбрасывает на десяток метров. Он успевает подняться еще до того, как толком приходит в себя, и в первое мгновение кажется, что его атакует Халк.

Снова уклоняется — срабатывают рефлексы и мышечная память — перекатывается и вскакивает. Теперь он видит противника. Как ни странно, это человек — огромный, выше Стива на две головы и в полтора раза шире, форма натягивается на могучих плечах так, что едва не трещит по швам.

— Эй, ты, — грохочет верзила. — Сейчас ты умрешь.

Бей, а не разговаривай — первое правило уличных драк. И хоть Стив участвовал в них исключительно в роли боксерской груши, аксиома впечаталась в память, как и остальные напутствия Баки.

Они топчутся друг напротив друга. Верзила демонстрирует кулаки, выпячивает нижнюю челюсть, стараясь запугать. Стив не спешит атаковать — это бесполезно, такого не проймешь ударом кулака. Щит валяется в стороне и чтобы добраться до него, нужно пройти мимо громилы. Чтобы пройти мимо громилы, нужно его победить. Чтобы победить, нужно найти его слабое место.

Противник с ревом бросается вперед, метит в лицо. Стив уклоняется, подныривает под вхолостую молотящие руки и наносит мощный апперкот в нижнюю челюсть.

Ноль реакции. Великан, несмотря на габариты, оказывается проворным, и от хука справа Стива спасает только безупречная реакция. Он отскакивает, разворачивается, на ходу оценивая расстановку сил.

И внезапно спиной чувствует чей-то враждебный взгляд.

Интуиция включилась — но уже слишком поздно.

… Сперва ему кажется, что затылок раскололся надвое. Наверное, так и должно быть при попадании пули в основание черепа. Время останавливается, мир встает на дыбы, застывает, мутный, как желе, ощеривается мириадами осколков прошлой жизни, перед глазами стелется красный туман. Стив машинально вскидывает руки, хватается за шею сзади, как будто возможно соединить разъезжающиеся в стороны кости.

И внезапно понимает две вещи.

Первое — его голова цела.

Вторая — он все еще жив, несмотря на то, что остатки его мозгов должны лежать у ног победителя.

Стив сдвигает пальцы ниже, но вместо топорщащейся переломанными костями плоти чувствует кое-что другое.

Небольшую вмятину на металле и кровь на кончиках пальцев. Ее совсем немного — точно не столько, сколько должно быть.

Невероятно.

«Штуковина» Старка спасла ему жизнь, послужив площадкой для рикошета.

Один шанс на миллион или даже больше, Стив не силен в подсчетах. На радость времени уже не остается: выстрел снайпера силой инерции отправляет его прямо в объятия врага. В висках все еще звенит, в глазах двоится, и Стив скорее чувствует, чем видит летящий навстречу кулак.

От сокрушительного удара в солнечное сплетение его подбрасывает в воздух и швыряет на землю, в грязное черное месиво. Стив лежит на спине, чувствуя себя так, будто из него вышибли жизнь, и через застилающую обзор кровавую пелену смотрит в нависающее над ним широкое лицо, черты которого расплываются и кривятся.

— Ты умрешь, — слышит он вновь.

Если бы Стив умел заглядывать в будущее, то это заявление показалось бы ему смехотворным.

Если бы Стив умел заглядывать в будущее, он бы знал, что меньше чем через три секунды солдату Гидры, почти прикончившему Капитана Америку, суждено стать бездыханной грудой мышц и костей.

Но Стив не умеет заглядывать в будущее. Зато умеет анализировать события настоящего.

В настоящем его тело налито свинцовой тяжестью, конечности онемели, а лицо залито кровью. Его собственной кровью.

В настоящем Стив цепляется взглядом за яркую звезду в небе над самой головой. Это конец?

В настоящем Стив понимает — да. Это конец.

Умереть в бою — мечта любого солдата.

Стив забыл, когда в последний раз мечтал.

Он закрывает глаза. Последним воспоминанием должно стать небо, а не громадная туша нависшего над ним нацистского ублюдка.

Он плотнее сжимает веки...

И вдруг где-то очень далеко, на самой границе чувств, а вообще-то словно с другой планеты слышит _это_.

Слышит — и сперва не верит.

Но потом поверить приходится — потому что звук повторяется, и уже гораздо ближе.

То, чего ему не хватало.

То, чего не хватало им всем.

То, чего ждал и на что не смел даже надеяться.

Низкий утробный рев — не на общей частоте, но какая, к черту, разница.

— Тебе крышка, — говорит Стив, глядя в глаза великану.

Отчего-то его разбирает смех. Он лежит, вдавленный в землю, над ним нависает огромный кусок говорящего мяса, который одним движением пальца может свернуть ему шею, и смеется. Смеется и никак не может остановиться.

Тот недоуменно таращится на него — идиот, ведь надо было просто бить.

Теперь уже поздно.

— Что ты…

Закончить фразу он не успевает — потому что в этот же самый момент его сбивает с ног несокрушимая гора зеленых мышц.

Да.

Очень вовремя.

Он вернулся.

— Привет, дружище, — хрипит Стив. Сморгнув, собирает волю в кулак и поднимается на ноги.

Оскалившись через плечо, Халк швыряет верзилу в толпу вооруженных солдат и врезается в нее сам.

Двадцать секунд, которые изменили исход боя, превратились в две. Такое тоже бывает.

Окончательная гибель базы с этого момента становится вопросом времени. Очень недолгого, потому что Халк беспощаден к тем, кто любит ставить опыты над людьми. Наташа и Тор срываются в лаборатории, Старк докладывает о полном устранении неполадок, сыплет ракетами направо и налево, и они, кажется, только чудом минуют оружейные склады.

Стив, переводя дух, приваливается спиной к стене, наблюдая за ними, но замечает какое-то движение слева и молниеносно разворачивается, вскидывая щит.

— Не так быстро, Кэп, у нас все еще впереди. — Клинт широко улыбается и касается его плеча. — Как ты?

— В норме.

Кивнув, Клинт спешит на помощь Наташе и Тору.

Стив тупо смотрит ему в спину.

Это очень напоминает условный рефлекс — говорить, что с тобой все в порядке, когда на самом деле разваливаешься на куски, и все кровоточат, и болят каждым оборванным нервом, и силятся прирасти обратно.

Вот только прирасти уже не получится.

Все заканчивается внезапно, как будто кто-то сорвал стоп-кран. Сделав круг почета над разрушенной базой, Старк приземляется рядом, поднимает лицевую панель шлема, касается наливающегося на скуле синяка, по размерам конкурирующего с синяками под глазами.

Морщится.

— Похоже, все, — говорит он. — Где расписаться за премию?

Криво ухмыляется, смотрит в упор, но несмотря на браваду, заметно, что он все еще на взводе. Адреналин не отпускает быстро, и как бы Стиву хотелось снова ощутить это на себе.

— Благодарю за службу, солдат, — в тон говорит он. Старка это бесит, всегда бесило, что скрывать он не считает нужным, вот и сейчас кривится, как от зубной боли.

— Что это было, Кэп? — спрашивает без обиняков, и ясно как божий день, что он имеет в виду.

Стив медлит с ответом. В самом деле, что тут скажешь? Никому из команды еще не доводилось сталкиваться с паническими атаками капитана, но замалчивать и делать вид, что _все в порядке_ , после случившегося точно не вариант.

— Кэп, Старк. — Наташа появляется в дверях бункера, скрывающего вход в лаборатории, машет рукой, привлекая внимание. — У нас тут еще кое-что интересное.

Радоваться возможности оттянуть неприятный момент малодушно, но Стиву плевать. Он радуется. Объясняться со Старком хочется меньше всего, несмотря на то, что тот фактически за шкирку вытащил его из приступа.

Стив благодарен, но не готов сказать об этом вслух.

Сперва они идут длинным широким коридором мимо комнат и лабораторий, потом спускаются на лифте, кажется, целую вечность, снова идут и наконец останавливаются перед открытой нараспашку круглой дверью, навевающей ассоциации со входом в банковское хранилище.

За ней — огромное помещение, залитое ярким светом, бесконечные ряды стеллажей и столов, заставленные компьютерным оборудованием и приборами, б _о_ льшую часть из которых Стив видит впервые в жизни.

— Серверная? — Старк с интересом озирается по сторонам. — Хорошо устроились, ублюдки, мощностей здесь как у Пентагона.

— Судя по чертежам, у них есть испытательный полигон. — Наташа стучит ногтем по развернутой на стене карте. — Вот здесь. В пяти километрах отсюда.

— Нужно разобраться с этим. — Стив смотрит на Старка. — Ты как?

— В норме, — кивает тот и влезает обратно в броню.

— Хорошо. У нас нет времени возвращаться за джетом. Их наверняка успели предупредить. Наташа, ты, Халк, Клинт и Тор, — он закидывает за спину щит, — остаетесь здесь. Продолжайте зачистку. Старк?

— Капитан?

— Подбросишь меня?

— Не могу сказать, что с удовольствием, но в какое только дерьмо не вляпаешься ради общего дела.

Стив летал с ним всего пару раз, и ему не слишком понравилось, но сейчас выбирать не приходится.

Они добираются до места меньше чем за минуту и укрываются за деревьями в опасной близости от внешней стены. По сравнению с базой полигон кажется крохотным, под завязку забитым танками, системами залпового огня и техникой странного вида. Повсюду снуют солдаты, и Стив, наблюдая за ними, невольно сжимает руки в кулаки.

— Старк. Ты это видишь?

— Вижу. Ублюдки как будто к войне готовятся.

— К ней они и готовятся.

— Что это за хреновины, как думаешь?

Стив неопределенно качает головой.

— Похоже на огнеметные установки. Я таких раньше не видел. — Стив чувствует поднимающуюся внутри волну яркой первобытной ненависти. — Что бы это ни было, мы должны уничтожить всё.

— Расслабься, Кэп, никто не собирается уходить отсюда с пустыми руками. Устроим им фаер-шоу. — Старк ухмыляется и опускает лицевую пластину. — Тебя подбросить или сам доберешься?

— Давай вон туда, поближе к штабу. — Стив цепляется за его плечи, и они взмывают в воздух.

— Прости, Кэп, мой стелс-режим на тебя не распространяется, так что дальше сам! — слышит он за мгновение до того, как приземляется в гущу опешивших врагов.

— Обойдусь! — орет в ответ и под сопровождение шквального огня Старка бросается вперед.

И все начинается заново. Каждый раз — заново.

Лицом к лицу со смертью азартно и рьяно, тоску вытесняет спортивная злость.

Лицом к лицу с жизнью гораздо страшней.

Стив швыряет щит в толпу с омерзением, как в отвратительно копошащийся зловонный клубок гремучих змей, и слышит хруст ломающихся шейных позвонков. Минус пять. Старк пулеметной очередью скашивает остальных.

— Огнеметы, Старк! Давай!

— Пускаю ракету, держись!

Три ближайших к нему огнемета взлетают в воздух, воспламеняясь, взрывная волна сотрясает землю. Стива отбрасывает в сторону, но он был готов, и, сгруппировавшись, вскакивает на ноги. Вокруг валяется не меньше двадцати трупов, а навстречу несутся очередные смертники.

Стив перехватывает щит и отправляет его в новый смертоносный полет, слушая, как Старк ругается и отдает команды Джарвису.

— Они механизированы, Кэп. — Старк взрывает огнеметы и все, что попадается на пути, а Стив скрупулезно подсчитывает нанесенный урон — на автомате, непроизвольно и сухо, как биржевой брокер — дневную прибыль.

Четыре челюсти, две грудные клетки, шесть коленных суставов. Стиву кажется, что он — машина по перемалыванию костей.

Словно в подтверждение слов Старка, ствол одного из огнеметов начинает разворачиваться в его сторону.

— Старк! — Две берцовых кости, четыре, нет, пять пар ребер, череп, ключица, шея. — Осторожно!

— Вижу.

Сокрушительной силы взрывом пятерых противников Стива буквально разрывает на части — сам он едва успевает прикрыться щитом от ливня чужой крови и кусков обожженного мяса, летящих навстречу.

Он разворачивается, оглядываясь, и машинально фиксирует, что в живых не осталось почти никого.

— Где пульт управления, Старк? — Что-то цепляет бедро, молниеносно, вскользь, не то пуля, не то метко брошенный нож, плевать — Стив идет напролом, разбрасывая врагов в стороны взмахами щита. После этого никто уже не поднимается.

— Нахрен он не нужен, немного осталось! К тебе гости!

Старк срывается к последнему огнемету, и в этот момент раздается еще один взрыв. Стив чувствует, как под ногами содрогается земля, его швыряет вбок, но чудом уцелевшая в общем хаосе стена тормозит полет. Под грохот, крики и звон разбитых стекол он видит, как Старка сметает вырвавшаяся из широкого дула сплошная стена огня.

— Кэ-эп! Помо…

Крик Старка, хриплый, полный нечеловеческой боли, враз пронимает до печенок. Стив вскакивает на ноги, уже понимая — что-то случилось. Пятеро оставшихся в живых ублюдков наседают, и он дает волю злости, отправляя их прямиком в преисподнюю.

— Старк! — Стив бежит, прикрываясь щитом от падающих с небес горящих ошметков металла и человеческой плоти. — Где ты?

Ответа нет. Стив бросается туда, куда предположительно мог упасть Старк...

И видит его почти сразу.

_У меня хреновое предчувствие…_

Старк без движения лежит на спине в неглубокой широкой воронке, образовавшейся от падения, и острое чувство дежавю внезапно накрывает Стива с головой. Все это уже было: совсем недавно, на развороченной, истерзанной жестокими боями Уолл-Стрит, когда Старк так же лежал, недвижимый и бездыханный, и казалось, ничего уже не исправить.

Стив падает на колени, хватает его за плечи и сразу же с проклятием отдергивает руки — доспех такой горячий, словно его только что вытащили из адского котла. Пронимает даже через перчатки.

— Старк! — орет он, забыв про передатчик. По спине ползет предательский холодок — в этом мире Стиву еще не приходилось терять солдат. Пока нет. — Ты жив?

Ответа нет. Превозмогая боль от соприкосновения с горячим металлом, Стив берется за шлем, выворачивает его из креплений и отбрасывает в сторону. Поддерживая голову Старка под опаленный практически до самой кожи затылок, видит расползшуюся по его лицу вереницу свежих ожогов.

_Этого не может быть._

Он склоняется над Старком, всматривается в лицо. Попутно отметив, что от брони больше не пышет жаром, стаскивает зубами перчатку и осторожно кладет ладонь на нагрудник.

Холодный. Похоже, система внутреннего охлаждения все-таки сработала, только почему так, черт возьми, поздно?

Старк не дышит. Стив снимает вторую перчатку, надаваливает ему на нижнюю челюсть, чтобы приоткрыть рот. Зажимает нос, глубоко вдыхает и плотно прижимается губами к обожженным сухим губам, вталкивая воздух в легкие.

Старк приходит в себя после третьего вдоха и сразу же заходится кашлем, кривясь от боли — кажется, что сейчас начнет выплевывать ошметки легких. Стив отстраняется, но продолжает удерживать его голову на весу и, когда Старк перестает кашлять, спрашивает:

— Что случилось?

На это Старк только дергает головой и сразу же глухо стонет сквозь зубы.

— У меня… — хрипит он, и видно, что каждое слово дается через силу, — все болит, блядь. Не могу… пошевелиться…

— Что-то сломал? — спрашивает Стив, прикидывая, как выковырять его из брони.

— Нет. Не знаю… — Старк почти рычит, слова звучат неразборчиво, шевелить губами ему, очевидно, тоже больно, кожа на лице вспухает безобразными волдырями. Но он не стонет, и Стив прекрасно это понимает: ни за что не покажет слабость. Только не перед ним. — Было очень… горячо, ч-чер-р-рт…

Стив мгновенно понимает все: Старк едва не сварился заживо и, похоже, потерял сознание именно от болевого шока. Медлить нельзя — чем дольше они тянут, тем больше токсинов всасывается в кожу, отравляя и без того изможденный организм.

— Как снять костюм?

— Кнопка… — Старк тянется рукой к грудной пластине, но Стив останавливает его. Находит кнопку, жмет раз-второй — ничего.

— Заклинило… — Старк втягивает носом воздух и полубезумным взглядом смотрит на него. — Надо как-то… снять.

— С этим разберемся позже, — твердо говорит Стив. — Тебе нужна медицинская помощь, и как можно скорее.

Медицинская помощь. Человеку с ожогами минимум семидесяти процентов тела — и это при самом оптимистичном исходе. Без транспорта. В чертовой глуши, где ближайшее жилье в нескольких десятках километров.

Пора воздавать должное предусмотрительности Ника Фьюри.

— Держись, Старк. Терпи. Здесь недалеко.

Не исключено, что до места назначения Стив дотащит труп.

Он поднимается, взваливает Старка на плечо, на котором тот безвольно повисает, ругаясь от боли сквозь сдавленные стоны, и отправляется в путь.

До засекреченного убежища Щ.И.Т.а остается около километра, когда Старка начинает выворачивать кровью. Стив, чертыхаясь, удерживает его за волосы, смотрит, как зеленая трава окрашивается красным с примесью желчи, и гонит прочь мысли о том, сколько раз ему приходилось наблюдать подобное раньше. Он не испытывает ни отвращения, ни брезгливости, присев, закидывает Старка обратно, потому что тому не под силу даже подняться с колен, и идет дальше.

Заброшенный давным-давно завод по переработке радиоактивных отходов. Закрытая зона для всех, кто не знает, как открыть запертые замки. Стив привычно оглядывается вокруг — погони нет, но облегчения это не приносит.

Они остались вдвоем, и Стив не уверен, что хуже.

Он тащит Старка через территорию, заваленную арматурой, искореженными механизмами, перепрыгивает через ямы, огибает полуразрушенные кирпичные трубы и трансформаторные будки. Над головой угрожающе покачиваются провода — Стив не удивится, если некоторые из них до сих пор под напряжением.

Он ныряет под козырек над рассохшейся деревянной дверью — согласно ознакомительной лекции Наташи, в этом пятиэтажном строении когда-то проживали рабочие, весьма полезная информация, — дергает на себя еще одну дверь и спускается по длинной узкой лестнице. Со Старком на закорках это не так-то просто, Стив тратит на спуск массу драгоценного времени и, чертыхаясь про себя, протискивается в узкий проем боком.

Еще одна дверь — на этот раз металлическая и куда более новая и надежная на вид, чем две предыдущие.

Ключ-код с личной идентификационной карточки Стива считывается невыносимо долго. Старк за спиной хрипит с присвистом, как Дарт Вейдер — Стиву очень нравятся «Звездные войны», и неуместная ассоциация приходит на ум сама собой.

Длинный темный коридор. Стив шарит рукой по стене справа — если верить инструкции, где-то здесь должен быть рубильник.

Свет вспыхивает так неожиданно, что он вздрагивает. Дверь за спиной, толстая и массивная, как в банковских хранилищах, с лязгом захлопывается. Через нее они выйти уже не смогут.

Стив идет вперед — коридор немного шире, чем лестничные пролеты, но потолок совсем низкий. Его шаги глухим эхом отдаются от стен и сразу же тонут в вязком затхлом воздухе подземного хода.

Стив шарит взглядом по стене — пройти мимо нужного участка проще простого. Дверь тщательно замаскирована, швов практически не видно, и он рад тому, что не пренебрег советом Наташи считать шаги.

После нескольких безуспешных попыток считыватель находится, и тяжелая металлическая створка бесшумно втягивается в стену. За ней — полутемный пустой коридор. Наклонив голову, Стив переступает порог, входит в убежище и жмет на торчащий слева рычаг.

Дверь закрывается так же бесшумно.

На какое-то время они в безопасности.

Он проходит дальше, в небольшую комнату, сваливает Старка на единственную в бункере кровать и отправляется на поиски медикаментов.

Неизвестно, сколько они пробудут здесь, а если прямо сейчас не избавить Старка от брони и не залечить ожоги, он умрет.

О том, как именно придется «избавлять», Стив старается не думать.

Регенератор и аптечка находятся в верхнем ящике кухонного стола — если еще одну крошечную комнату размером два на три метра с плитой и маленьким холодильником можно назвать кухней. Стив вытряхивает содержимое увесистого кожаного чемоданчика на столешницу, сгребает обратно анестетики и идет назад. Оказывать раненым медицинскую помощь не впервой, но сейчас почему-то кажется, что он не то сам восходит на эшафот, не то тащит за собой приговоренного к казни.

— У тебя нет аллергии на обезболивающие? — спрашивает он, остановившись перед кроватью.

Старк и так еле жив, анафилактический шок его точно добьет.

— С утра не было, — хрипит тот. Наверное, рявкнул бы, останься у него силы.

Стив разрывает упаковку шприца, берет ампулу...

И только тогда обращает внимание на указанную на ней дату.

Срок годности истек два года назад.

Стив быстро проверяет остальные ампулы. По спине ползет предательский холодок, и когда последняя отправляется на покрытую толстым слоем пыли прикроватную тумбочку, он впервые за долгое время чувствует что-то, похожее на страх.

Снабженцы ли ЩИТа вовремя не озаботились ревизией медикаментов, или по какой иной причине, но здесь и сейчас Стив Роджерс остался наедине с чужой болью.

— Что ты там копаешься? — шипит Старк.

— Все просроченное, — сквозь зубы цедит Стив. — Может не подействовать или…

— Коли уже, твою м-ма… — Старк срывается на кашель. — Я загнусь скоро, плевать!

— Тогда терпи. Мне нужна вена. — Стив аккуратно кладет шприц в аптечку, наклоняется над Старком, фиксирует одной рукой плечо, второй стискивает металлические пальцы перчатки...

И сталкивается с его взглядом, мутным, но все еще осмысленным, в нем плещется паника и нет ни капли доверия — но Стив не может упрекнуть Старка в этом.

Позволить себе расклеиться и сдаться не может тем более.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно без необходимости. Обещаю, — глухо говорит он, сглотнув ненужные слова утешения.

_Тебе придется мне довериться._

Смог бы он сам в аналогичной ситуации довериться тому, к кому не испытывает ни одного светлого чувства?

У него бы не было выбора. У Тони его нет тоже. Он смотрит измученно и обреченно, а Стив вдруг ловит себя на том, что впервые назвал его в мыслях по имени.

— Давай, Кэп, — сквозь хрип в голосе прорывается страх, и осознание того, что Тони — _Старк_ — тоже может чего-то бояться, на мгновение ввергает Стива в ступор.

Он сглатывает, сжимает пальцы…

И рывком сдергивает перчатку.

От срывающегося, полного боли и ужаса вопля на мгновение закладывает уши. Стив сдавливает запястье дрожащей лишенной кожи руки и заставляет себя успокоиться.

Не смотреть на крупные капли и тонкие струйки крови на тех местах, где броня не соприкасалась с телом. Не слушать проклятия и стоны. Представить, что он — снайпер, не имеющий права на ошибку. Вряд ли Тони сейчас заметит боль от укола, но Стив не простит себе, если эта боль окажется излишней.

Снять с предохранителя — найти вену. Прицелиться — воткнуть иглу. Разрядить обойму — ввести лекарство.

Стон Тони переходит в озлобленный бессильный сип. Он дышит часто, даже адская боль не ломает его настолько, чтобы подчиниться ей и орать во все горло, а Стив почти готов умолять его не сдерживаться. Так, пожалуй, было бы легче, ведь ему самому хочется заорать, расписавшись в собственном поражении.

— Подожди, подожди, сейчас, — вместо крика шепчет он. Хватает регенератор, водит заживляющим лучом над истерзанной рукой, наблюдая, как быстро оголенная плоть покрывается тонким слоем новой кожи.

— Ненавижу… тебя… ублюдок, — хрипит Тони, и Стив испытывает какое-то неуместное облегчение, нелогичное и постыдное. Словно позволяя Тони оскорблять себя, избавляется от весомой доли чувства вины за причиненные мучения.

— Знаю, — говорит он. Откладывает регенератор в сторону и смотрит Тони в глаза. — Теперь спина. Готов?

— Не забудь кофе в постель. — Тони слабо усмехается — криво, почти безумно, а Стив вдруг понимает, _что_ ему предстоит.

Им обоим.

Не то чтобы он раньше не понимал, но…

_Будь оно все проклято._

— Считаю, что это «да».

Порой он сам поражается своему хладнокровию. Тому, которое позволяет упереться коленом в кровать, перевернуть Тони на живот и отключить сострадание.

Это — _долг_ , и Стив его заплатит.

— Начинаю.

— Да давай… уже, блядь!

Стив берется за край брони и делает вдох.

Его руки не дрожат.

Он всегда подозревал, что при желании может разорвать броню Железного Человека голыми руками. Пришло время проверить.

Первая, закрывающая лопатки и часть спины пластина отделяется легко — вместе с остатками поддоспешника и шматом сгоревшей кожи. Стив тупо смотрит на розоватую плоть, покрытую волдырями с тонкими прожилками сосудов, и чувствует подкатывающий к горлу тошнотворный комок.

— Больно? — севшим голосом спрашивает он, но Тони, вопреки ожиданиям, молча мотает головой.

До Стива доходит: сгоревшие нервные окончания не болят. Другой вопрос, что броня не везде плотно прилегает к телу. Не нужно быть специалистом по ожогам, чтобы догадаться — на этих участках они сгореть не успели.

Он аккуратно, но не медля избавляется от остатков доспеха, прикрывающего спину и плечи, и включает регенератор, молясь только о том, чтобы хватило заряда батареек — запасные вряд ли найдутся здесь, как и аккумулятор, а единственный, кто может собрать его на коленке из воздуха, сейчас умирает у него на руках.

Тони дышит тяжело, прерывисто, с хрипами, периодически заходится рваным страшным кашлем, сплевывая темную кровь. Закончив со спиной, Стив расстегивает наплечный карман, достает последнюю оставшуюся после боя капсулу с универсальным антидотом и проталкивает ее Тони в рот.

— Глотай, — приказывает он и непроизвольно отдергивает руку, когда пальцев касаются горячие губы.

Главное, чтобы этого хватило. Все его манипуляции и мучения Тони окажутся бессмысленными, если организм не справится с вызванной ожогами интоксикацией.

Регенератор держит заряд. Стив методично, пластина за пластиной, освобождает Тони от брони. Тот лежит тихо, но когда доходит до ног, внезапно вскидывается и скулит. Стив чертыхается.

— Больно?

Тони молча кивает, дышит рвано, уткнувшись лицом в смятое покрывало, он даже закусил угол, чтобы не сорваться на крик.

— Терпи.

Стив сдирает бронесапоги, как сдирал перчатки, и едва удерживает инстинктивно задергавшееся в конвульсиях тело на месте, жалея, что не может приковать Тони к кровати и спокойно закончить начатое. Крови здесь больше — под воздействием высокой температуры поддоспешник на икрах и щиколотках частично приварился к коже, но к броне не успел, и Стиву совершенно не улыбается перспектива срывать его с Тони на живую.

— Тихо! — рявкает он. — Не дергайся, хуже будет!

Тони сдавленно хрипит, обмякая на кровати.

— Врежь мне, — вдруг просит он, и Стив, опешив, переспрашивает:

— Что?

— Врежь мне, блядь! — рычит Тони. — Так, чтобы я отключился. Не могу больше! Можешь прибить, чтоб не мучился. Замолвлю за тебя словечко на том свете.

— Ты идиот. Я не знаю, какой силы должен быть удар, чтобы вырубить тебя, а не убить! — злится Стив.

— Значит просто врежь мне! — голос Тони срывается, и Стив решается — прикладывает его в скулу, тщательно рассчитав силу удара.

— Херовый из тебя помощник в суициде, Кэп, — спустя мгновение резюмирует Тони, сплевывая кровь на покрывало. — Не пойду к тебе больше. К Беннеру пойду, он в этом спец.

— Заткнись! — выйдя из себя, орет Стив.

— Кол _и_ еще, мать твою, — словно сдавшись, едва слышно просит Тони. Стив вкалывает еще две дозы и, помедлив, говорит:

— Сейчас. Готов?

— Давай уже… — Голос Тони безволен, расслаблен, дыхание замедляется — похоже, анестетики наконец подействовали. Стив дергает край поддоспешника, отрывая его вместе с кожей.

Крови не так много, но все-таки она есть. Стив игнорирует короткий сдавленный вопль, чужие отчаяние и страх, залечивает раны и переворачивает Тони на спину, готовясь к новому витку боли.

— Приве-ет, Кэ-эп, — невнятно говорит Тони, растягивая гласные. — Люблю… когда лицом… к лицу.

— Я тоже, — мрачно отвечает Стив и принимается за дело.

Кажется, что это не закончится никогда. Он чувствует себя участником, нет, пожалуй, главным действующим лицом какого-то садистского акта жертвоприношения. Маньяком-избавителем, палачом из милосердия на странной приватной казни_не_до_конца. Глядя на то, как Тони стоически терпит все мучения, Стив внезапно понимает, что многое бы отдал, лишь бы облегчить его боль.

— Представляю, какое веселое зрелище, — хрипит Тони, и хочется, чтобы он просто заткнулся.

На руках Стива кровь, алая и горячая.

Алая и горячая кровь Тони.

Что-то ломается внутри, когда он видит ее так близко. Что-то непоколебимое и безапелляционное становится просто...

Человечным?

— Да, почти как в цирке. — Он через силу улыбается, глядя на последнюю — грудную — пластину, намертво приварившуюся к коже, и берется за ее край.

Тони открывает мутные от боли глаза и смотрит в потолок.

Повинуясь странному порыву — подбодрить? утешить? позаботиться? — Стив подается вперед, пачкаясь в его крови, прижимается щекой к щеке и шепчет на ухо:

— Еще одна, потерпи, пожалуйста.

Его волосы, липкие, влажные, жесткие вьются крупными кольцами, щекочут лицо и ладони.

— У меня есть выбор? — Тони стискивает запястье его руки, удерживающей край пластины, обхватывает ладонью затылок, упирается лбом в висок. — Давай, Кэп, мне уже почти не больно, а тебе все равно.

Горячее хриплое дыхание обжигает кожу.

Стив закрывает глаза.

Он не понимает, почему, но происходящее между ними сейчас кажется чем-то личным, интимным, откровенным до такой степени, что он никогда не решится рассказать о произошедшем никому. Кажется, что с каждым сорванным куском брони Стив срывает с Тони и еще что-то. То, что прочнее любого доспеха. То, что мешало допустить недопустимое и понять.

Они не разные. Вовсе нет.

Стив прикипает взглядом к тому, что едва заметно колотится под содранной кожей — так быстро, будто стремится проломить ребра и вырваться из груди.

Ему не все равно.

— У тебя шок, — Стив стискивает ненавистный доспех и до скрипа сжимает зубы.  
Нужно все сделать быстро.

— Прости.

Он рывком отдирает пластину вместе со сгоревшей кожей, обнажая розовое мясо, отбрасывает в сторону. Железяка лязгает по полу, Тони хватает ртом воздух, захлебываясь им, его зрачки расширены, из изувеченной грудной клетки тонкими струйками сочится кровь.

Но есть еще кое-что. На секунду Стив забывает обо всем, кроме того, что видит — видит и не может поверить своим глазам.

Вереница артерий и вен, паутиной расходящихся от реактора, — безобразно-черных, широких, страшных, словно кто-то решил расшить толстыми нитками грудь Тони, но остановился на половине, оборвав концы.

— Господи. — Он сглатывает. — Что это такое?

— Палладий. — Тони захлебывается воздухом, а на Стива накатывает панический страх.

Это уже не укладывается ни в какие рамки.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — говорит он, не вполне понимая, что тут можно «придумать», и кто такие эти «мы».

— Поздно, Кэп. — Тони умудряется улыбаться, возможно, он просто помешался от болевого шока. — Слишком… поздно.

— Не разговаривай, — приказывает Стив. Он не выдержал, все-таки дрогнул голосом, но не понимает, какого черта трясет его самого, он ведь был на войне и видел оторванные головы, руки, ноги, и потоки крови, хлещущие, кажется, из самой земли. — Все позади, осталось чуть-чуть…

Тони теряет сознание.

***

Тони приходит в себя от того, что у него онемели руки. Тело налито свинцовой тяжестью, его трясет в ознобе, а адский, непереносимый холод пробирает до костей. Виски ломит нестерпимо, и в голове гулко и пусто, как будто кто-то милосердный разом выключил все мысли. Под ним — узкая кровать и скомканное покрывало. Вокруг него — глухие бетонные стены и абсолютная тишина, давящая и безжизненная.

Сперва он думает, что умер.

Потом — что лучше бы умер.

И лишь спустя какое-то время понимает, что так просто не получится. Снова.

Иногда он искренне ненавидит свое чертово везение.

Первое, что он видит — это кровь. Она повсюду: на кровати, на полу, на стене.

На руках Стива. И не только на руках.

Тони безучастно разглядывает его, пытаясь усилием воли справиться с бьющей тело дрожью. Стив спит полусидя на полу, положив руку на кровать и уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя.

И он в крови. Запекшейся, бурой, отвратительно настоящей. Отвратительно его, Тони, крови. Как будто не спасал, а пытался заживо разорвать на куски.

Хотя, если разобраться… Разве было не так?

Тони сгребает из-под себя покрывало, кутается в него, морщась от неприятных ощущений из-за прикосновения грубой ткани к новой коже. Оглядывается. Вчера было не до того, а сегодня оказалось, что рассматривать здесь, в общем-то, нечего  
.  
Кроме разбросанных по всей комнате искореженных частей брони, покрытых изнутри спекшейся желтоватой пленкой, напоминающей целлофан.

Этот «целлофан» — все, что осталось от его собственной кожи, и Тони не может отделаться от ассоциации со змеями.

Он неуверенно ведет ладонью по груди, натыкается на шероховатость чуть выше ободка реактора и _вспоминает._

_… падение, страх, боль..._

_… в легких жар и копоть..._

_… обжигающе горячий воздух внутри и снаружи, это конец, конец..._

_… «самовлюбленный циничный эгоист»…_

_… сделать хоть что-то — важное, нужное..._

_… все не так, он другой, но Стива переубедить уже не получится…_

_… возможно, это и есть его шанс…_

Все повторилось — как тогда, когда рванул в портал, изрыгающий из себя неведомых страшных тварей, он ведь даже на секунду не задумался о том, чего это может стоить. Верно — в такие моменты не думаешь. Тело само выбирает единственно правильный вариант действия, но что это — интуиция, генетическая память или высчитанный подсознанием оптимальный алгоритм, неизвестно.

А еще Стив теперь в курсе его маленькой _тайны_.

Единственный, кто в курсе, и последний, кому Тони рассказал бы по доброй воле.

Зная Стива, замять это уже не получится. Пеппер будет переживать, и Роуди, и Брюс…

Может, он не настолько безнадежен, раз его судьба не безразлична троим хорошим  
людям?

Лучше пока не думать о последствиях. Возможно, получится убедить Стива не распространяться об этом.

_Вся его жизнь — сплошное вранье._

Тони встает с кровати. Все тело болит, будто на нем хорошенько потоптались или использовали в качестве боксерской груши. Пошатываясь, он подходит к криво висящему напротив дверного проема грязному зеркалу. Сбрасывает покрывало на пол и несколько минут тупо пялится на почти идеальный горизонтальный рубец, пересекающий кожу от плеча до плеча. И еще на сотни таких же, покрывающих все тело с головы до ног. Каждый ноет, стягивает кожу — неприятно, но терпеть можно.

К горлу подкатывает тошнота, и внезапное головокружение заставляет его опереться о стену, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

— Тони?

В первую секунду Тони решает, что ослышался. Стив никогда — _никогда_ — не зовет его по имени.

Но, обернувшись, понимает, что со слухом все в порядке. Очевидно, что-то случилось со Вселенной или с их чертовым никому не нужным мирком, в котором не может случиться такого, что Капитан Америка — _Стив Роджерс_ — будет смотреть на него с сочувствием.

И звать по имени, да.

— Как ты? — Тряхнув головой, Стив поднимается на ноги, а до Тони доходит, что сам он совершенно обнажен.

И что этот вопрос вне боя Стив тоже задает впервые.

— А ты как думаешь? — грубовато и неприязненно интересуется он в ответ. Подхватывает с пола покрывало, заворачивается в него, как в кокон, и исподлобья смотрит на Стива.

Он не чувствует неловкости, скорее, это просто привычка — быть одетым в компании человека, с которым не планируешь заниматься тем, для чего одежда не требуется.

— Здесь, наверное, должны быть какие-то вещи. — Стив кивает на маленький платяной шкаф в углу. — Поискать?

— Спасибо, я сам. — Тони, радуясь возможности отвернуться, тащится к шкафу, волоча за собой покрывало по не слишком чистому полу.

Наверное, он все-таки спятил вчера от боли. В его собственной, хаотичной, но одновременно с этим предельно стройной вселенной всегда было константой то, что Стив Роджерс не предлагает помощь Тони Старку.

Кому угодно, но только не ему.

— Ты отлично держался, — помолчав, говорит Стив.

Его голос звучит тихо, но уверенно.

Тони подавляет порыв застонать и побиться головой о стену и резко дергает на себя дверцу шкафа, едва не опрокинув его к чертям.

Проклятье, он был в отключке несколько несчастных часов, но этого, видимо, хватило, чтобы чертов мир перевернулся и встал с ног на голову!

— Что мне оставалось делать? — он роется в шкафу и натягивает первые попавшиеся штаны. Они заметно велики, но выбирать не приходится. — Рыдать у тебя на руках? Ты бы мне этого не забыл.

— Я рад, что ты жив, — говорит Стив, и все, чего хочет Тони — немедленно провалиться сквозь землю.

***

— Я рад, что ты жив, — говорит Стив, и он действительно рад.

— Я тоже. — Тони бросает на кровать покрывало и комкает в руках футболку. — Охота, знаешь, посмотреть, чем все это дерьмо кончится.

Тони невероятно бледен, но даже заметная невооруженным взглядом физическая слабость не мешает ему язвить.

Пожалуй, в некоторой степени это заслуживает восхищения.

— У тебя кровь, — Стив берет регенератор и подходит к нему. — Повернись.

Тони мгновение сверлит его взглядом, но все же покорно разворачивается. Под левой лопаткой кровоточит неглубокая, но широкая рана, и Стив методично водит над ней лучом, пока батарейка окончательно не разряжается, а потом касается пальцами новой гладкой кожи, замечая, как по спине Тони от каждого прикосновения разбегаются мурашки.

Закончив, Стив поднимает голову и ловит в зеркале его взгляд — тяжелый, но уже не враждебный.

— У тебя отлично получается, Кэп, — Тони быстро натягивает футболку и отходит от него подальше. — Давай, колись, хотелось оставить меня подыхать?

Стив, дернув щекой, направляется к выходу. Игнорирует провокацию — и сделать это оказывается легче, чем прежде.

— Если ты в порядке, то нам пора уносить отсюда ноги.

Голос Тони останавливает его в дверях.

— А ты вовсе не такой непробиваемый, каким хочешь казаться, Стив.

_«Стив»._

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь.

— Ты понял. — Тони за его спиной гремит чем-то и, обернувшись, Стив видит в его руках обломки брони. Тони рассматривает их со странным выражением лица, как будто не может поверить до конца в реальность случившегося. — И я не скажу, что для меня это открытие.

— Насквозь меня видишь?

Тони сверлит его взглядом, долгим, непонятным, почти пугающим своей откровенностью, и Стив вздергивает подбородок, глядя на него в ответ.

— Не насквозь, — серьезно, вопреки ожиданиям, отвечает Тони. — Но вообще не нужно быть крутым психиатром, чтобы догадаться, что с тобой творится. Панические атаки на пустом месте не возникают.

— Не отрицаю. Но если со мной все более-менее понятно, то о тебе этого не скажешь. — Стив красноречиво кивает на просвечивающий под его футболкой реактор. — Что с тобой творится?

Тони никогда не признался бы сам, но добиться ответа для Стива становится делом принципа.

— Я не отстану, — предупреждает он, когда тот страдальчески возводит глаза к потолку.

Тони кривит губы, избегает его взгляда и молчит — долго и безнадежно.

— Я умираю, Кэп, — наконец отвечает он, и в голосе нет ни боли, ни злости — только досада и, возможно, совсем немного — сожаление.

Конечно, о том, чего он в этой жизни уже не успеет сделать.

У Стива против воли — _немыслимо_ — сжимается сердце.

— Палладий — не самая полезная для организма штука, но так уж получилось, — продолжает Тони с небольшими заминками, будто тщательно подбирая слова. — Интоксикация крови стабильно почти двадцать процентов, а в перспективе это почечная недостаточность, проблемы с печенью и отказ прочих жизненно важных органов.

Тони рассказывает об этом нехотя, но вполне буднично. Свыкся.

Смирился.

Тони Старк — смирился?

— И ты так спокойно говоришь об этом? — Стив понимает, что должен что-то сделать.  
Жизнь _его солдата_ в опасности.

Но он бессилен. Снова.

Тони, картинно всплеснув руками, закатывает глаза:

— Господи, Стив, только не делай такое лицо, как будто тебе не плевать!

Стив хочет поспорить, но знает, что это бессмысленно. В соревновании по упертости Тони Старк составил бы ему достойную конкуренцию.

— Даже если мне плевать, — Стив засовывает руки в карманы, — есть те, кому нет. К тому же, мы работаем в команде, Тони, и должны быть в курсе того, что происходит с каждым из нас. Во время боя может случиться всякое, ты знаешь. Почему ты никому не рассказал?

— Если ты еще не понял, Кэп, — Тони ходит по комнате, собирая детали от костюма, — я сам по себе и не нуждаюсь в наседке. А в нотациях — тем более.

Стив чувствует, как его начинает распирать злость.

— А Пеппер? — спрашивает он. — Роуди? Брюс, вы же дружите? Им тоже, по-твоему, все равно?

— Переживут, — сквозь зубы цедит Тони, сваливая остатки брони на расстеленное на полу покрывало. Стив не удивится, если, собрав все, Тони усядется сверху и будет охранять свое сокровище от посторонних подобно огнедышащему дракону из сказок.

Кажется, Стив начинает _понимать..._

— Главное, что скоро я перестану трепать тебе нервы, Кэп. — Тони усмехается, глядя на него в упор. — Тебя, уверен, такой исход вполне устраивает. Да и мне самому уже надоело болтаться полутрупом. Все к лучшему, верно?

В его глазах помимо вызова и мрачной решимости, есть кое-что еще — то, что не дает согласиться с этим «все к лучшему» даже внутренне.

Сквозь несколько метров земли и бетона, отделяющих их от поверхности, Стив слышит знакомый гул квинджета.

И у него появляется повод не отвечать.

_Конец первой части_

_______________________________________________________________________

* «Alea iacta est» (лат.) – «жребий брошен»


End file.
